Naruto in New York
by KonohaKartel
Summary: Ditw Ch.10 is up. Naruto and Co. in New York on an Akatsuki lead.Plenty of action and maybe some romance along the way for our favorite ninjas. New moves. New allies. New land. How will they come out of this one? R&R. Hit me up if ur up 4
1. Chapter 1

Naruto in New York

Post time skip just after Asuma dying (A/N this is my first story and please r&r)

Chapter one: the mission.

Naruto was walking towards the hokages office wondering what the special mission was. All that granny told him was that it would take a long time and take him far away. He wondered what he was going to get himself into. He opened the door to the hokages office to find that several other ninjas were there as well. He saw Hyuuga Hinata the heir to her clan. Two more kunoichi were there as well. First off were the bubblegum haired medical ninja Haruno Sakura and the weapons master Tenten. As well as the female ninjas he saw the green beast known as Rock Lee and the lazy genius Shikamaru who was leaning against a wall lazily as always.

"Hey what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked

"O he-he-hello Naruto kun" said the timid Hyuuga pointing her index fingers together like she did every time she was around Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama called for us" answered the weapons master Tenten.

"Yes!! She called the youthful for a special mission concerning us fountains of youth!" that of course was the exuberant Rock Lee, the villages prime taijutsu master

"I bet its going to be a drag.." lazily mumbled Shikamaru.

"Alright a mission with Sakura!!!!" shouted the orange clad Naruto.

At that point a fist came down on Narutos head.

"Don't be so loud baka!" this came from the powerhouse known as Tsunades disciple, Sakura." Anyway its supposed to be a mission regarding one of hokage samas friends"

"She's right you should calm" a voice yelled from the door. It was the 5th hokage, the medical specialist Tsunade.

"So why are we all here Granny??? What kinda mission you gonna have us do??" called naruto from the floor where he was nursing the bump he just received.

"If you would shut up id tell you" spat the hokage becoming thoroughly annoyed with the blonde ninja." This is a special recon mission that I would like you all to participate in…."

"Recon mission??? Sakura-chan said it was about one of your friends!!" interrupted naruto.

"Shut up Naruto before I send you back to the academy!!" said Tsunade. This instantly quieted the ninja "this mission does regard a few friends of mine but this isn't the point. Word is that akatsuki has begun making moves in another part of the world since the incident with Asuma." This piece of information piqued Shikamarus interest since the late asuma was his sensei." this mission will take you far off to gather information about their actions"

"ooo a s rank mission in a far off land?!?!?! Do not fear Hokage-sama the fountains of youth before you shall not let you down!!" exclaimed the spandex clad Lee as he hit the nice guy pose and a sunset appeared behind him out of the blue. Everyone in the room sweatdropped, including the Hokage.

"umm thank you for reassuring me of that Lee….but as I was saying the mission is in a far off land called America. More precisely in the city known as New York" Finished off Tsunade.

"New York??" asked tenten "I never heard of it before"

"Well yes no one here really has except for myself and the person accompanying you" responded tsunade " as a matter of fact that person should be arriving shortly"

As if on cue the door opened to reveal the one and only perverted sage Jiriaya. All the females cringed at learning that he will be with them on this mission. They have all heard stories of the Ero-sennin from naruto and sakura.

"ero sennin!!!!" exclaimed both sakura and naruto in unison.

"hhmmm??? Naruto I told you to stop calling me that!!!!" yelled the pervert in question.

"Calm down everyone!" commanded the Hokage." Jiraiya is the only person with contacts in that city."

"prolly someone perverted like him" mumbled Naruto

"Shut up will you Naruto" came from shikamaru

" what are some of the arrangements made??" asked Lee

"Well" began the perverted sannin" we will talk about that later with the ones participating. If you don't want to go you don't have to. This is a dangerous mission in a far off land where none of you have seen before. This mission will take six months to finish if all goes according to plan, so if you don't want to go it's understood"

"Right, this is an S class mission since since it concerns akatsuki right Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten

"Yes Tenten, so if you feel you are not up to it you can back out now. Just know that this team was built because you all bring something unique to the team" said the hokage to everyone in the room." naruto, sakura, and shikamaru! You are the only three in the village who have defeated akatsuki members. Rock Lee you have strength matched only by Sakura when she uses the techniques I taught her besides the medical jutsus which are another reasons she will be going. We can not afford having you in the medical systems or any systems of that country. You are to leave no traces behind. Hinata your byakugan will come in helpful since the city is crowded and your eyes are perfect for surveillance. Tenten! Your skills with weapons and traps are rivaled by no one elses in the village. And Jiraiya is the one with contacts in that city. If you would Jiriaya please tell them about the mission"

"Well first off I must know if everyone here is up for the mission?? The contacts are top secret and only people going on this mission are allowed to know of them. So are you all in??" said Jiriaya.

"Of course ero-sennin!!" exclaimed the hyper active naruto" anything to kick akatsuki's ass!! Believe it!!!!"

'Six months with naruto-kun' thought hinata' I have to take this chance to be with him!' "i-im in t-to"squeaked out Hinata.

"alright Hinata I knew you would be up for it too!!" exclaimed Naruto as he hugged her causing her to blush and think' oh naruto-kun is hugging me! Hestouchingmehestouchingmehestouchingme!!!!!!!!!' it took all of Hinatas strength not to pass out.

'A chance to take out even more of those akatsuki bastards huh??' thought Shikamaru. He knew that Asuma would want his genius student to take on the mission" I'll do it" he mumbled as Tsunade nodded in approval.

"Hai im in too Tsunade sama. I wont let you down" nodded Sakura.

"Same here Hokage-sama" said Tenten flashing a peace sign

Striking the nice guy pose Lee said" you can count on me! The honorable green beast to make sure that the fountain of youth prevails on this mission!! I will make Gai-sensei proud!!!"sweatdrops formed throughout the room.

"Very well then" said Jiriaya. "The contact is an old friend of mine who moved to New York fifteen years ago. He goes by the name of Nikai. I have kept in contact with him throughout the years and that is how I learned of akatsuki movement in that city. We will lodge with him and his students who were born in that city. They live in a part of the city called Queens. They will provide us with shelter and help us blend in so as not to attract attention. I warn you all now. This city is very much different from ours. They even speak a whole different language. But don't worry, Nikai has developed a jutsu which will allow you to understand and speak English fluently. His students will also help you in blending in and will also train with you. Nikai has taught them our ways and they are around your age. Nikai has also informed me that they have developed their own styles and are formidable fighters to say the least. While in the city we will search for more information on what akatsuki is doing there. This city has a lot of resources and since almost no one in that city knows any type of jutsu besides a few talented taijutsu fighters, the city would fall easily and that would cause mayhem on a worldwide level. So we leave in two days from the north gate. Use this time to gather your things and do what you need to do before we leave."

"You heard him" said Tsunade"dismissed!"

"Hai!!" responded the team in unison and they left to prepare.

"Think they can handle it?" asked asked Tsunade.

"What do you mean?" responded Jiriaya" you built the team you know what they can do."

"I trust their abilities but I am asking you if they can handle the culture shock. I have heard stories about that city" said the hokage smirking.

"Well if not this will be funny" responded the toad sage

End


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto in New York

Chapter 2: Preparations and Naruhina

By the way I don't own Naruto but I do own this story line and a few characters.

"yadda yadda yadda" mean speaking

'yadda yadda yadda' means thinking

"Umm Na-naruto-kun??" squeaked Hinata at Ichirakus ramen.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!!!" said Naruto as he looked up from his bowl of miso ramen" why don't you join me for some ramen? My treat!"

"umm hai" said Hinata taking a seat next to him' I can't believe he's inviting me to eat!!'

"So what kinda ramen you want??" inquired Naruto.

"Oh ill ha-have whatever yo-yo-youre having" stammered Hinata.

"Alright!! Hey old man!!" yelled Naruto at the man behind the counter" gimme one more bowl of miso ramen for the pretty girl here!!!"

'Did Naruto-kun just say I pretty?? Ohmygod' thought Hinata blushing and closing her eyes.

"You ok Hinata-chan??? Youre all red again" said Naruto.

"Umm ummm umm" stammered hinata as she opened her eyes all she saw were Narutos cerulean blue eyes. She also realized that Naruto was examining her face rather closely causing her to blush an even deeper shade of red. "I am o ok Naruto-ku-kun"

"One bowl of miso ramen" said the old man as he placed a bowl in front of Hinata. She quickly took it so that she could hide her reddened face from Naruto. After all these years Naruto had remained oblivious of Hinatas affection towards him. She was determined to tell Naruto her feelings during the upcoming mission.

"It's gonna be great on the next mission right Hina-chan??" said Naruto.

'Hina-chan??? He called me Hina-chan??' thought Hinata. " I g-g-guess so Naruto-kun. I-I can't wait to s-s-see this new-ew pla-place even if I'm going to be away from everyone else fro so long"

"Oh don't worry Hinata-chan ill keep you company while we're away, believe it!!" said Naruto with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Really Naruto-kun?? Youre gonna keep me company?" Asked Hinata.

"Yea theres nothing to worry about. I wont let them akatsuki bastards hurt you! And besides imagine all the fun we can have over there! New people and places to see. And those contacts jiriaya said!! He said they were great fighters like us!!! I know there's no way they can beat my rasengan or your byakugan! I've seen what you can do when you put your mind to it! You're unstoppable!!" yelled out naruto.

Hinata was in heaven. Here she was eating ramen with the boy she had been crushing on since she was in the academy. And on top of that he was saying she was a great fighter. She had always thought that Naruto never noticed her but he actually had. Hinata was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She looked over to see that it was Narutos hand on her shoulder and he was looking straight into her lavender eyes.

"Believe it Hinata, there's no way anything's going to go wron…….." at this moment Naruto stopped rambling because he was suddenly lost in Hinatas eyes. He had never how beautiful the byakugan eyes were on Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun???" started Hinata

"Yea Hinata-chan…" said Naruto as their faces got closer…….

"You two ready for tomorrow?" came a voice that snapped the two ninjas out of their intense gaze. It was Jiriaya-sama walking through the small flaps of Ichiraku ramen. He was going around to all the ninjas on the tea for the impending mission to make sure that they would be on time tomorrow and to give them some more details about the mission.

"Ero-sennin don't sneak up on people like that!!!!" yelled out Naruto pointing at his sensei.

"He-hello Jiriaya-sama" said Hinata-sama upset that the toad sage had interrupted her and Naruto who she was certain was about to kiss her.

"Oh sorry did I interrupt something???" asked Jiriaya with a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

"ummm shut up ero-sennin!!! What do you want anyways???" screamed Naruto

Putting his hands up to calm down the hyperactive ninja in front of him "I'm looking for all you guys to tell you that we need to meet up at the north gate at five in the morning."

"Five in the morning?!?!?" groaned Naruto. "Why so early???"

"Because we will be leaving on a plane to the United States at seven in the morning. We should get to the airport early so as to avoid any delays. Also weapons are not allowed on planes. So we will be taking a page out of Tentens book and seal our weapons. I taught you how to do that during our training so it shouldn't be a problem for you Naruto. Hinata I'm sure your father could seal you weapons away for you. Another note on weapons though, once we are off the plane, I still do not recommend that any of you openly flaunt your abilities or weapons. It is illegal there to carry weapons of any kind, not that it stops people from carrying weapons. You merely need to conceal them. You will also obtain a new set of clothing; our clothing stands out over there. We will try to blend in to their society. So that means don't be such a damn loud mouth ok Naruto??? Don't go around jumping from building to building calling attention to yourself. This is a recon mission."

"Shut up ero-sennin!! Your prolly gonna get arrested for peaking at women!! If weapons are illegal I'm sure peeping is too, you pervert!" shouted back the annoyed Naruto just to get clocked on his head by the angered Jiriaya

"Just be there on time you idiot and Hinata make sure he gets there on time, I'm sure he'll pay attention to you. I'm counting on you for that" said Jiriaya over his shoulder as he walked off to find the other members of the team to tell them what he just told Naruto and Hinata.

The next morning at an ungodly hour.

Knock Knock Knock

"Ahh who da hell could that be" mumbled Naruto as he stumbled out of bed to answer the door. "Coming! I'm coming!" he walked to the door and asked "who the hell is it!!!"

"Go-gomen n-naruto-kun. It-its me-e Hinat-ta" stammered hinata at the door. She had gone to wake him up so he wouldn't be late.

"Oh hey Hinata whats up?" asked Naruto as he opened the door. Hinata just stared at him with her jaw open." Hmm hinata-chan?? What's wrong?" Hinata was staring at Naruto. Who was half naked with no shirt on. She just stared at his ripped body.

'He is definitely more ripped than when he was younger' thought Hinata. As she stared at him her mind wandered into a dark place.

"Umm Hinata-chan are you ok?? Your nose is bleeding" said Naruto. That brought Hinata out of her thoughts and she just mumbled incoherently for the next few moments. All of a sudden Naruto remembered the mission.

"oh crap that's right!" yelled Naruto as he smacked himself the forehead." we're supposed to meet up at five! I gotta go get ready!"

"Oh yea that's why I woke you up Naruto-kun!" said Hinata as she wiped off the trail of blood that had formed from her nose.

"Ok Hinata-chan just make yourself at home while I take a quick shower!" said Naruto as he headed off for his bathroom. "I just want to freshen up a bit before we leave"

Hinata sat down on the couch while naruto hoped in the shower. She could hear the water running and was tempted to turn on her byakugan. 'should I do it??' thought Hinata to herself. But before she could finish fighting with herself naruto hopped out of the shower.

Hinata looked back and saw Naruto dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

"Just another minute" he said as he rushed into his room to change. Hinata just stared at his door which he left slightly ajar. She could see his shadows on the wall. Just then she noticed that she could see a mirror as well. And what did she see in the mirror?? None other than the love of her life in the buck!! It was only his backside but a steady stream of blood started trickling out of her nose which Hinata started to wipe away. Suddenly she realized that Naruto was looking over his shoulder towards Hinata. Their eyes locked through the mirror as Naruto flashed Hinata a seductive smile. Both of their cheeks have grown a shade of red. Hinata squeaked and turned away blushing. Naruto did the same and finished getting dressed.

'oh my god' Hinata thought.' He looks gorgeous. His body is…is…..wow. And he was looking at me! What will he think of me? What DOES he think of me?? I mean he was smiling at me and he doesn't mind being around me. If he did why would he invite me in and let me see him like that? Maybe he was just didn't want to leave me out there?? What if...' she stopped berating herself when she realized Naruto had finished dressing and was leaning over the couch next to her and looking at her.

"Wow Hinata-chan. you look pretty well rested." said Naruto still staring at her' damn she pretty cute. How didn't I notice this before??' thought Naruto to himself." No one else I know looks as good as you do in the morning." 'No one I know looks that good period' thought Naruto.

"Umm ummm" started Hinata as she looked down and started putting her index fingers together like she always did when she was nervous.

"Oh crap" said Naruto. "we gotta get to the north gates in ten minutes!" he yelled. He grabbed Hinatas arm and said "let's go".

She grabbed her bag off the couch and ran with him towards the door. Naruto quickly picked up his bag which he prepared the night before and left by the door so he would be ready. All this time Naruto never let go of Hinatas arm as they dashed towards the north gate at top speed. It wasn't like either of them minded holding the others hand.

'Wow her hands are so soft' thought Naruto leading Hinata as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

'mmmm Narutos hand feels so good. It's so strong too.'Thought Hinata as she just stared at the blonde boy running a foot in front of her. She just stared at her loved ones head as she started thinking of what might happen in the next six months between the two ninjas. So many chances for things to happen between them. she thought.'I hope Naruto-kun feels the same way' little did she know that the blonde haired ninja was thinking the same thing.

End

Read and review people


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto in New York chapter 3: a flashback and intel

A few possible pairings show up here. And I introduce three new characters.

"Your almost late baka!" screamed Sakura who had been their since 4:30."Even Shikamaru was here before you!" she pointed towards Shikamaru who was lying down with his head on his bag.

"You two are too noisy, what a drag." Shikamaru said not bothering to look at them.

Tenten was next to him just smiling down at him. "Everything is a drag to you Shikamaru-kun"

"He has not yet learned to tap into the fountain of youth!" exclaimed Rock Lee as he finished off doing push ups on his fingertips.

"Will you shut up about the fountain of youth Bushy Brows??" yelled Sakura.

"Fine then Sakura-chan. then I will talk about the fountain of love that I have for you!" he yelled back as he flipped over and landed on his knee in front of Sakura. It was no secret to anyone that Lee had feelings for Sakura. He had been trying to get with her since the chuunin exams and has failed. Yet little by little he was softening her up. She dared not show it. But deep down Sakura had started growing attached to the spandex beast of Konoha. She had visited him everyday when he was injured during the chuunin exam. She also looked after him after his spinal surgery. All these moments together showed her what Lee was about. He would never stop trying at anything he set his mind to. Even with half the bones in his body broken he would train. He would train to become stronger. To surpass all. To finally be recognized by other people besides Gai and Naruto. Even Kakashi had had acknowledged Lee and that also made Sakura look at him closer. On one occasion in the hospital she got a good look at his body. He had injured himself training again and needed some stitches to close the wounds up. Sakura was the one suturing him up. She remembered that day still. He walked in and sat on the table. She pulled out the needles and sutures and told him to take off the green suit he wore. He took off the top and turned his back to Sakura so she could first close up the gash on hi back. She looked at his back with amazement. Countless scars covered his back. Small ones, thick ones, long ones short ones. She ran her hand over the scars an over his muscled back.

"Sakura-chan is everything ok?" he asked

"Oh yes just give me a second she responded quickly. She then proceeded to stitch the wound on his back. He didn't even flinch.

"You must be used to this huh Lee?" she asked him.

"Yea pretty much Sakura-chan" he said laughing a little bit. "I've been in here quite a bit if you haven't noticed." He joked.

"Oh really?? No I didn't notice that you're always in here" she joked back. "But seriously you should take better care of yourself. Ease up on the training a bit…"

"I can't do that Sakura-chan. if I do there's no way I can go by my nindo. I must train twice as hard no! Four times as hard if I am to be the best ninja possible. I have been given the gift of hard work to make up for the curse of not being able to channel my chakra. It's because of that that I train like I do. It's because of that that I push my body to the limit day in and day out."

"I understand that you want to be the best you can, turn around I need to suture your chest, but…" her train of thought was cut off when she saw Lee's chest. It was ripped. It was beyond ripped. Every muscle was clearly defined. She had seen many ninjas in the hospital and she had run routine checks on all of them. But none's body has come close to Rock Lee's. His chest was still a bit sweaty and it too was covered in scars like his back was. Each part of his body was probably covered in scars she thought. She had read his medical file and saw that almost very bone in his body had been broken at least once. Yet he kept training, he kept trying. No matter the pain, no matter what he had to go through he would train. He would train to make up for his so called curse. He made up for his curse so that he would be strong. He would be strong for everyone else. He was just like Naruto she thought. Naruto, who had become like a little brother to her. But Lee was not a little brother to her. He was a comrade and a ripped one at that she thought to herself.

"Sakura-chan is everything ok?" he asked once again.

"Oh yes sorry for that" she said while shaking her head clear. She continued to suture his well defined chest. "Ok that's it Lee, just keep it clean ok? And take it easy for the next few days. I don't want anything bad happening to you ok?" she froze. 'Did I just say that to bushy brows??' she thought.

"Umm you got it Sakura-chan" replied Lee. 'She doesn't want anything bad to happen to me?? That must mean…yes!! She cares about me! Finally, after all my youthful declarations of love she returned one!' he thought as he pulled the spandex over his shoulders and walked away.' I still have a shot' he thought and began running with joy.

"Earth to Sakura-chan. anyone there???" came a voice.

"Huh?" grunted Sakura coming out of her daze.

"I said is anyone in there?" it was Naruto.

"Shut up baka" replied the pink haired kunoichi.

"Why don't you make me?" replied Naruto.

"You sure you want me to Naruto? Maybe I can save you the plane trip and send you to New York with my fists" threatened Sakura towering over the visibly shaken Naruto.

"Calm down both of you. We have to go catch the plane Sakura just mentioned." Interrupted a voice. It was Jiriaya." Let's go. We don't want to miss it."

"Alright it's about time!" said Naruto jumping of and heading through the gates at full speed. He suddenly stopped and came back with a sheepish grin on his face. "ummm which way IS the airport anyway??" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

Everyone just looked at him. Hinata giggled behind her fist. Everyone else just sweatdropped a bit.

"The airport is a few miles west of here. If we leave now we should get there in time. Okay everybody pick up your bags and follow me." Said Jiriaya heading through the gate.

The six ninja time obliged and followed their leader though the gates wondering what adventures lay ahead of them.

"Alright I can't wait to kick some akatsuki ass!" yelled out Naruto as they approached the airport.

"Yosh Naruto-san! The fountains of youth shall prevail no matter what! We will show everyone what we are capable of!" said Rock Lee flashing the good guy pose.

Sakura groaned at the two and turned to Jiriaya." Oh god how long is the flight?? I really don't want to be stuck with the two of them on the plane."

Jiriaya looked at the pink haired girled and chuckled at her. "Don't worry I have it covered." Jiriaya pulled a small baggy holding a green pill and an orange pill."

"What are those?" inquired Tenten who was also wasn't looking forward to a very long flight with the two energetic ninjas.

"These are special pills I had Tsunade make." Said Jiriaya with a devious grin. "they're especially made for Naruto and Lee." The girls giggled slightly. Jiriaya continued saying "the orange one is made especially for Naruto and his ability to overcome drugs and all that. The green one is for Lee. It basically has no alcohol in it so he won't go off and attack everyone on the plane. They should be knocked out for at least eight hours. I'll slip them into their drinks after I give you some more information on the plane."

"Ok good. Lord knows those two can't stay still for too long" replied Tenten.

Four hours later

"Ok listen up" said Jiriaya in a whisper as the other ninjas leaned in to listen. "I guess I should tell you about our arrangements for when we land. We will be greeted by Nikai and his students at the airport in Queens. The only two airports that city has are both in queens. From there they will take us to their place. Nikai said that they own a loft building so there will be plenty of space for us…"

"They own their own building?!?" interrupted Naruto. "Wow they must be rich!"

"Well they are well off" answered Jiriaya." Turns out one of his students parents passed away and left him a sizeable inheritance. The student and Nikai made some good investments and really don't need to worry about money. Speaking of his students I guess I should give you all some Intel on them.."

"Intel? What's that ero-sennin??" interrupted Naruto once again.

"Its short for intelligence. But its not like you have any Baka!" answered back Sakura.

"Oh ok. Hey wait I do have intelligence!" responded the blonde ninja.

"As I was saying " interrupted Jiriaya. "They already have some intel on you all so they could make better accommodations. They also know of some of your abilities. Nikai has sent me information on his students." Jiriaya reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper. He funneled some of his chakra into it and writing appeared." It says here that the three of them have distinct fighting styles. The first one is the one with the money. He goes by G. I guess that's his nickname, no mother would ever name their child a letter. He is the shortest of the three at 5 foot 7. His fighting style is like nothing seen in Konoha. Its seems to be a mix of judo, so he is good at close range combat, as well as something which seems like a derivative of something called Capoeira.."

"What kind of taijutsu is that Jiriaya-sama? I have never heard of that kind of taijutstu. Not even from Gai-sensei." Chimed in Lee who was interested in possibly learning a new taijutsu.

"I have no idea Lee, I guess we will have to wait and see. He might teach you it Lee" answered the Toad Sage seemingly reading Lee's mind. Lee just nodded. "He uses a chained kame well. It says that he uses lightning and wind jutsus as well. The next one is Jae.."

"Does everyone in New York go by one letter names?" this time it was Tenten chiming in.

"No this one is spelled J A E. the Intel says he is 5 foot 10 and is more of a boxer when it comes to close range fighting. He also is a skilled kickboxer so he is dangerous in close quarters combat. It says here that he uses his own derivative of a jouhyou. So he is also good at midrange. And as for his jutsu's he mostly uses fire jutsu's. The final one is known as Castle. "

"Castle huh?" this was Naruto interrupting once again. "Sounds strong and defensive"

"You're right Naruto" replied Jiriaya. "It says he is mainly defensive but is the powerhouse of the group. Physically speaking he is the biggest of the three at 6 foot 1. He is a brawler with raw power. He uses earth jutsu's and uses a Godhammer as a weapon. That offers a long range when combined with earth jutsus correctly. On a side note Nikai wrote that there are hints of traditional fighting styles, but that's all they are. Hints. Each one has their fighting style which they have developed based around their specialty. Not only that they have their own jutsus which they have created and developed. They are jutsus which no other ninjas have seen."

"W-wow t-they s-s-seem like a-a pow-werful group-p." Hinata finally said something.

"Man this is gonna be a drag" chimed in Shikamaru. "Three new ninjas who have already developed their own styles and we don't know much else of. By the sounds of it they already have their own techniques and formations. I'd say that G is the first to attack, followed up by Jae, and Castle will hang back in case of emergency and use his jutsu as back up." The lazy ninja sat back and started imagining the types of jutsus they have developed.

"yosh! They each have their own unique style! Three fully developed unique fighting styles! Now that is the fountain of youth at its prime!" Lee said rather loudly.

"Not only unique fighting styles but unique weapons too. I wonder if they'll let me use them." This of course was the weapons mistress Tenten.

"Yea speaking of weapons Tenten. What's a Kame on a chain???" asked Naruto.

"Its like a short scythe on a chain baka" Sakura answered surprisingly. "It's like the one used by the mist brother on our mission to the country of waves." Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Oh yea now I remember! That was a great mission. And that little kid leading the villagers in taking their village back was so cool too!" exclaimed Naruto reminiscing about his first A rank mission.

"Yosh it sounds like youth at its prime Naruto-san!" said the exuberant green clad Lee.

"Yea Lee you wouldn't believe what happened on that mission. So like first the old man was a drunk and then out of nowhere…." Naruto started telling Lee about the mission with Lee exclaiming how beautiful youth was. After a few minutes the other ninja became tired of the story.

Suddenly Jiriaya perked up and said" hey you guys want anything to drink? It's a long flight I'm sure you are all thirsty" they all accepted the offer.

Naruto and Lee gulped down the drinks not noticing the pill that Jiriaya had slipped in them. As soon as the two energetic ninjas put their cups down they felt the effects of the pills and dozed off. Luckily or unluckily for Hinata, Naruto was sitting next to her and his head slipped into her lap. Seeing how close her beloved Naruto was to her, her face to into an instant shade of red and passed out, slouching over Naruto. Tenten was nice enough to sit them up straight just to see them lean towards each other and fall asleep on each others shoulders. Lee on the other hand had fallen asleep on Sakura's lap who non-ceremoniously threw his head I the other direction. At last there was some peace on the plane.

End.

Read and review people.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto in New York

Chapter 4: Touchdown and the New-nin

Chapter 4 of my lil story….here we meet the hosts also known as the New-nin. Read and review people. I swear I'll git 2 some action soon. This is my first fanfic and im not all dat good. Tell me what you want to se and I'll try to write it in.

A few hours later the plane began its descent down to JFK International Airport (yea I know a flight straight from Japan would never really happen but a layover in California would kind of kill it and make the story a little longer). The seven ninja got off the plane after bringing Naruto and Hinata back to consciousness (Hinata woke up next to him, convulsed because she was so close and headbutted him and herself back to la la land.) They found their bags ad headed for the exit and to their ride.

"Stay close everyone while I look for Nikai. I didn't think it would be so crowded here" said Jiriaya as he scanned the crowded of people welcoming their loved ones. After a few minutes he finally spotted his friend." Ok guys this way I found him" he shouted to the six ninjas behind him.

Nikai stood near the exit holding a sign with the kanji for oil written on it. He was a tall man standing around 6 foot 3. His head was shaved and had stubble growing on his chin. He was about 60 years old and the gray in his stubble and the wrinkles near his eyes and mouth shouted it out. But he was nowhere near weak. He was like Jiriaya. Old yet powerful. He was a large man and you could see his muscles under the light windbreaker he wore. He was dressed as a normal New Yorker would in the middle of November.

"Ah my old friend how are you!" Nikia yelled out in a gruff voice. "It's been long time Jiriaya how are you?"

"I've been good Nikai. How have you been? Looks like the years haven't been friendly to you" the sage joked while giving his old friend a quick hug and a pat on the back." These are the other young ones who have been sent here" he said extending an arm towards the six ninja standing behind him.

"Ah how are you? Welcome to New York. I am your host Nikai" he said bowing his head. The six ninja bowed their heads I return and thanked him." Now if you will follow me I'll lead you to the car, my students are around here somewhere. Just give me a second and I'll call them." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Nextel. He opened it, hit a few buttons and then said in English "Hey where are you three? Are guests are here."

A few seconds past and then a response came "yea yea yea give us a sec will ya? We'll be right there Splinter."

Nikai responded back sounding annoyed. "I told you to stop calling me that! You little brat!"

"wha-crshtch was crchkj-at? Thecrahdca to much chdrdh. Are you jscvhss there?" came from the fone

"Yea I'm here. Can you here me?"

Nothing. He took a few steps. "can you hear me know? What about now? Now?" he kept on like that until a laugh came from the phone.

"Wow sensei you sure are kinda slow. Nextel's don't get static!" the Sensei blushed a bit realizing this was true.

"Oh ima git you for that G. just wait" he said into the phone.

"Oh yea? Whatchu gonna do ol' man?" came a voice from behind the sensei.

Three teens walked through a crowd and stood before the group. The shortest one was in the front with the other two just behind him. The second tallest stood to his right and the largest to his left. The shortest one wore an open white hoody with the hood up. Underneath the sweater was a white tee with a stylized G on it. He wore a chain around his neck. He along with the two other ninjas behind him had baggy blue jeans on. The baggy pants were held up by a belt whose buckles where adorned with the letters G J and C respectively. He wore plain white shoes. He was the one that asked the sensei the question. His face was mostly hidden under the hood except for his nose and mouth. He had a tuft of hair on his chin. His skin was a light tan like Narutos, but it seemed more natural. Like he was born that way. Naruto was tan because he spent so much time out in the sun.

"chea old man. What you gone do?" the second tallest said. He wore a grey hoody but his hood was down. He was black and wore a durag on his head to keep his cornrows straight and neat. He had hazel eyes. He wore a plain black tee. He wore grey and black shoes. He stood out from the three because he had the most facial hair. The beginnings of a nappy beard were present on his chin and throat (think philly freeway). His voice was raspy and his voice went up and down like he was chuckling. In fact he had on a smirk much like the one G had on his face.

The only silent one was the tallest one. Unlike his partners he was wearing a long black leather jacket. Underneath it was a black tee with a white skull on it (kudos if you know who that sounds like. Here's a hint: castle, skull on the chest, black trench coat). He wore black boots. He had short neat hair. He too had clear hazel eyes. Unlike his two friends he wasn't smirking or smiling. He looked indifferent to what was happening. He looked down at the six ninjas since he was taller than them. His two partners also started eyeing the foreign ninjas.

"Students they are our guests." Nikai said as he waved a hand towards Jiriaya's group of ninja." Now be polite for once and introduce yourselves."

"yo splinter can they even understand us right now? Did you do the lingual enlightenment jutsu in front of all these people? Asked G who had pulled off his hoody to reveal a set of dark eyes, dark eyebrows, and long dark hair which was kept back in a long ponytail which stuck out from the back of his head.

"Oh that's right! I forgot to do the jutsu!" replied the Sensei.

"It's ok Nikai" Jiriaya responded "we shouldn't do that out in public"

"When did you learn English?" asked Nikai.

Jiriaya laughed and said "I have a lot of free time"

"That's just like you. Ok then tell your students to follow me to the car" Nikai said as he turned to the exit. His students followed him.

Jiriaya turned to his group of ninja who where looking a bit out of place. "ok lets go guys. He's going to take us to his place and there he will do the Lingual Enlightenment justsu." He told his group in their native language.

"Is that the one that's gonna teach us English ero-sennin?" asked Naruto who was picking up his bag off the floor.

"Yes that's the one. He can't do it here with so many people around. When he does it you all will instantly be able to understand and speak the English language. Except for you Naruto. It will just improve the little English I taught you during our training.'

"You sp-speak eng-english Naru-naruto-kun?" asked hinata as the group followed Nikai to the van he had parked outside in the lot.

"Oh yea I forgot to mention that" answered Naruto scratching the back of his head in the sheepish way he does. "But I'm not all that good. I can barely get by in a conversation. I just can pick up a few keywords to let me know what they're talking about."

"yosh Naruto-san! That is the fountain of youth! Learning new things all the time. It is truly inspiring! I will learn a new language by myself after all of this. That will show Neji-san!" said Lee with a determined look on his face.

"Wow it's kind of chilly here." Said Sakura as the group stopped in front of Nikias van.

"Yea it is" said Tenten.

"This is gonna be a drag. Tsunade said that this lace gets cold this time of year.

"I didn't notice the chill" said Naruto.

"me neither Sakura-chan. it feels normal here to me. Maybe your youth is a little low. Some training should bring it back up!" said the spandex wearing ninja.

"Do you feel cold Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"no-no" replied Hinata.

"Well of course you three don't feel the slight chill" said Jiriaya. "Hinata you're wearing a pretty thick jacket. And so are you Naruto. Lee that spandex is an insulator. It keeps the cold out and the heat in. Tenten and Sakura don't even have sleeves. And your Chuunin Vest doesn't offer much protection from the cold Shikamaru."

"hehe Sakura-chan should've dressed better." Said Naruto

"Oh shut up baka" said Sakura who was slightly shivering.

"You don't have to worry" said Nikai as he opened up the back of the van. "We're all going to get you guys a new set of clothes for your stay here. Ok throw your bags in the back."

"Alright we get to go shopping!" said Sakura as she chucked her bag in the back.

"This is gonna be a drag. I hate shopping." Chimed in Shikamaru and he slung the bag off his shoulder and into the van.

"Oh cheer up Shikamaru it'll be fun." Said Tenten who placed her bag which was full of scrolls into the van. Hinata silently followed by putting her bag into the van.

"Oh well it doesn't matter to me; I don't need new clothes" Naruto responded.

"Oh yes you do Naruto" said Jiriaya. "You stand out to much. So do you Lee. Your going to have to lose the spandex. 'Thank god everybody thought'

"but Gai-sensei gave me this suit! It's the only thing I wear! I even have six more pairs in my bag! It's the only thing I can wear."

"Sorry but he is right" it was Nikai from the side of the van. "You two really stand out." Sakura laughed at the two. Nikai turned to her and said "you too pinky. You definitely can't wear that here. You'll freeze to death. And besides over here people change their appearance daily. Everyday it's a new set of clothes they wear. Okay everyone pile in."

The ninjas piled into the large van. Nikai was driving while Jiriaya sat in the passenger seat. The three New-nin sat in the back row. Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru sat in the row in front of them. The row of seats was rather small so they were a bit cramped and Naruto was slightly leaning on a blushing Hinata. Shikamaru just stared out the window at the clouds. The front row was occupied by Lee, Tenten, and Sakura. They were all looking out at the various different cars except for the New-nin who have already seen all of this before. They just examined the foreign ninjas and their responses to things that they found normal.

After a half hour drive they got off the expressway and into a more urban area. Nikai announced that they were almost there.

"This place is called Long Island City, Queens. It's rather busy here but our building is in a more secluded part of the town. It's just a few blocks away." The foreign-nin looked at all the stores and people in the streets walking around. The girls looked at all the clothing boutiques.

"Ok we're here!" shouted Nikai after five minutes. The van stopped in front of a 4 story building with large windows. It looked like a factory and had graffiti on the outside walls. A set of stairs led to the front door.

"Ok guys grab our guests' bags and take them upstairs." Said Nikai as he stepped out of the van.

"Oh no that's ok Nikai" said Jiriaya as he stepped out of the van and stretched his legs.

"Oh shut up Jiriaya. You're all my guests here. I insist. Plus my students need to be more polite" said Nikai as he looked at his students. They just rolled their eyes at their sensei. After everyone got out of the van they moved to that back of the van and picked up the seven other ninjas bags. The easily threw the bags on top of their shoulders and walked up the front door and into a freight elevator.

"We will all be staying on the fourth floor" said Nikai as he closed the grate and the elevator started moving. The elevator was loud and moved slowly. The ninjas just stared blankly until the elevator stopped.

"Well this is our stop guys." Said Nikai as he opened up the grates.

End.

Next chapter will be formal introductions and maybe a little training who knows. Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto in New York

Chapter 5: the new home and time for business.

Ok everyone this is the latest chapter of my fanfic. We get to know a little about the new characters and more is revealed about the mission. Also a warning. There will be vulgarity on part of my characters. Theyre from new york so give them a break. Rate and review people.

The foreign-nin walked in and looked around in awe. The place was huge. There were floor to ceiling windows with red drapes. It was almost completely hardwood floor. In one corner was a big screen t.v. with an assortment of chairs facing it. In another corner was the kitchen. There was a huge double door fridge and a steel stove. The kitchen was marked off by tile flooring. The New-nin went to the other side of the loft towards a hallway and left the bags on the floor. They then took their place by their sensei.

"Ok everyone gather around. I will now perform the Lingual Enlightenment jutsu." Said Nikai as he stepped into the middle of the loft. "All I have to do is do a few handseals nd touch your forehead. I must warn you though: it will be a bit disorienting since you are gaining quite a bit of knowledge in a short amount of time. So who wants to be first?"

"Ooh ooh me me! Pick me! I wanna be first!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and down with excitement. The new-nin laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Very well come here" said Nikai while he performed a series of seals and shouted "Lingual Enlightenment Jutsu: English Style!" and then put his hands on Narutos head. Narutos eyes went blank and he stood there for a second slack jawed. A moment later he regained his composure and grabbed his head.

"Oh damn that hurts! Wow the room is spinning!" he said as he looked at his friends. They looked back at him with their eyes wide.

"Wow Naruto-san you are speaking English! That is truly a powerful jutsu. Oh please Nikai-sama do the jutsu on me next!" exclaimed Lee.

"What?" asked Naruto before he noticed what he said. "Hey I AM speaking English! Even better than I could before. Wow I rock! That jutsu rock! Believe it! Sally sold seashells on the seashore!"

Everyone in the room, including the new-nin, sweat dropped at Narutos exclamations. Nikai coughed and said:

"Ok Rock Lee it's your turn I guess. Step right up." said Nikai and then performed the jutsu on Lee.

"Ooh headrush wow" said Lee as he walked over towards Naruto dizzily as he held his head. "hmmm?? Holy fountain of youth! I'm speaking English too! It sounds so youthful this language. The words roll right off my tongue! Yyyoooouuuttthhhhhhh" Lee started trying words out as well trying out the language. And so it went until all the ninjas had the jutsu performed on them.

"Whew that took a bit out of me" exclaimed Nikai. "I never did that jutsu so many times in a row!" he went and sat down on the large recliner by the t.v. "ok everyone gather around! Its time for some proper introductions"

The other ninjas went to where Nikai was sitting and took a seat wherever they could find one. The New-nin pulled a few chairs from the kitchen area and slouched down into them. The three kunoichis sat down on the sofa while Shikamaru and Lee sat on the arms of the sofa. Tenten and Sakura sat on the ends of the sofa with Hinata on the middle. Naruto leaned over the middle of the couch just over Hinata. Jiriaya leaned against one of the large sturdy windows.

After a few moments of silence Nikai coughed and said "I guess I'll have to start off. My name is Nikai…well that's it Nikai, I don't really have a last name. And I live here with my three students. As you're well aware of I am not from this city, I used to live in Konoha up until 15 years ago. I moved around a bit until I came here and here we are. Students why don't you introduce yourselves now?"

The three New-nin looked at eachother until one finally spoke in a smooth voice with a slight edge. It was G. "well as y'all can tell I'm G. Born and raised right here in Q-boro. I'm 17 years old and I'm Colombian. And umm let's see. Im da one dat owns dis building. I like music, mostly rap and reggeaton. I like scrappin, t.v. puzzles and eatin. I don't like people interruptin me while I'm eatin or while I'm watchin t.v… and that's it any questions?"

"Yea I got a question for you" it was Naruto.

"Ok shoot"

"Can I see your Kames?"

"Oh I would also like to see some of them Capoeira moves. I have never heard of that taijutsu style." Lee cut in.

"Hmm" G said while scratching his chin." maybe later if your lucky ill show you some moves. Yall jus might learn a lil something something new" he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. Another moment of silence passed with no one saying anything. Looking annoyed, G kicked his partner next to him.

"Oh ight. I'm Jae and I'm 17 too. I like reggae music, the honeys, gangsta movies and jerk chicken. I fight for fun and money. I basically wanna be one of da best fighters in dis city. I also like my fire jutsus'. Damn what else? Oh yea. Don't piss me off. Questions?"

"Yea I got one." It was Tenten. "What's your variation of the jouhyou?"

Jae looked over at G and then said "You'll have to wait and see too."

"Da names Castle. I'm 17. I like da same movies Jae does. I'd also trust dem two wit my life. I like loud music and muscle cars. And I wanna be da best at whatever it is I want."

"Well thank you for making our guests feel welcome boys" said Nikai. He turned and looked at the foreign ninja. "Now why don't you six introduce yourselves? At least I'm interested in you. I'm not sure I can say the same for my students though."

One by one the other ninjas introduced themselves. They told then their dreams and goals. They told them some of their likes and dislikes.

After they got through with the introductions Nikai decided it was time to get down to other matters.

"Ok everyone this is what will be going on over the next few months. You all will be staying here in the two rooms we have provided" he pointed over his shoulder to where the bags were. "The boys will be sharing a room, and the girls will be in the other. Jiriaya you get your own room. My students will share a room with the three boys as well. The boys' room door has graffiti all over it. I have tried to make the arrangements as comfortable as possible. Jiriaya already told me about how you all would prefer things so we managed to get a few things to make you feel more at home. So you may all go to the rooms and unpack your bags. Speaking of bags, Jiriaya did you get the things I asked for?"

"Oh yes I got them. They're in my bag just give me a moment." Jiriaya replied as he went to get his bag. "They weren't too hard to find. I also brought some other things that you left behind." Jiriaya opened his bag and pulled out a bundle of scrolls. "Here you go"

"Thank you Jiriaya." Nikai said as he got up to take the scrolls.

"Yo old man whats in dem scrolls?" asked Jae.

"Well some of them are accounts of techniques which we will be teaching you all. And some have a few items of mine from back in Konoha. I also asked for some new Kunai. I refer them over the blades you three like to carry around so much." Said Nikai. "Why don't you go help our guests get comfortable? Once they're I want you G and Castle to help me start cooking. They must be hungry after such a long flight. Isn't that right Jiriaya?"

"Well now that you mention it Nikai. I guess we could go for some food. Airplane food doesn't really taste all that good. I must warn you though. Naruto eats a lot of ramen." Responded Jiriaya with a grin.

"Oh don't worry about it. I made sure to fill up half the pantry with some ramen I'm sure we have enough food for all of you."

While the two adults kept talking, the New-nin went over to the rooms.first they checked on their room.

"So is everythin ight in here?" asked Jae.

"Sorry about da bunk beds yall. We couldn't fit six beds in here. Me and Jae got the one over on that wall. And Castle sleepin on da bottom bunk over on dat one. Yall can figure out da rest on yall own." Said G as he walked through the room.

"Oh its ok guys" said Naruto as he crawled up to the top bunk of  
Castles' bunk. "We're used to sleepin in tents on long missions. Or a small hotel room when we're lucky."

"Yea this is the lap of luxury to us on a mission. "Said shikamaru as he layed down on the bottom bunk of the remaining bunkbed. "You get top bunk Lee. It's too much of a drag for me to climb up there"

G laughed and said. "The climb down is worse"

"I'll just use it as training" said Lee as he pulled himself up to the bunk with one hand.

"If you wanna train the gym is one flo' down" said Castle. "We got weights and treadmills and all that shit for trainin."

"And da flo under dat is our dojo. We should be spendin a lotta time in there." Said Jae as he opened up the closet. "There should be enough room in there for all yall shit"

"All our what?" said Naruto.

"All your stuff he means" said G.

"Well yall git all comfy and what not. Ima check on da ladies" said G as he exited the room. "Jae and Castle yall start cookin"

"Yo you three ok in here?" asked G as he poked his head into the room.

"Oh yes thank you." Said Sakura as she took some clothes out of her bag.

"ight if anything da guys are across the hall and our sensei's rooms are up da hall. Jiriayas on da left and Nikai on da right. Oh and the closets over here" he walked over to the bare wall and pushed it in. the doors slid open to reveal a spacious closet. Well I gotta go git some of da food ready 4 yall. Ask Nikai if yu need anything."

"Ok we will thank you G-san" said Hinata.

"Drop da san will ya? We don't use honorifics here. Hmm nice jacket. But ya should git another one. We takin all of yall to da mall tomorrow. Don't worry about money. We got yall covered."

"Wow we got lucky on this mission huh girls?" said Tenten. The other girls nodded.

"Oh yall goe git luckier tonight." Said G with a smile across his face "Sensei said we can git in a quick workout after we eat. I hope yall can handle it."

As the four hosts began cooking in the kitchen' the other ninjas tried getting comfortable in their house for the next few months. Shikamaru was the first to finish unpacking since he packed light. He was sitting in the living room trying to find something to watch. He found it weird to understand everything on the TV. Naruto was opening up his scrolls to get his weapons. Lee did the same. He brought along a few sets of weights and seven pairs of his spandex training suit. The girls were also taking out scrolls and unsealing their weapons. Tenten didn't need to do that. She just grabbed her scroll and put it on her belt. All she did was unpack the clothing she brought. Sakura was unpacking her clothes and unsealed some medicines she brought from home. Hinata did the same. She packed light as well.

An hour later Nikai called everyone to the table. The table was filled with food. Some was classics from the states such as Macaroni and cheese, French fries, and all sorts of food. They also had ramen, some dango and others of the ninjas favorites.

"Oh wows look at all that ramen!" said Naruto. "itadakimatsu!" he shouted and began to pile food on his plate. The other ninjas stared in shock to the amount of food the blonde haired ninja was eating.

Everyone else piled a modest amount of food on their plate and took a little bit of everything. They were all praising the cooks.

After everyone finished eating and put their plates in the dishwasher they all sat down around the table.

"We would like to tell you all about the mission." Said Jiriaya.

"After some investigation and consulting with Jiriaya, I have come to the conclusion that akatsuki is here to raise money. I am not entirely sure though if they are. So far I have that suspicion and right now there are many ways to make money in this city. This time of the year there is a lot of money floating around."

"Why is that Nikai?" asked Naruto.

"It's da holiday season right now." Said G as he sipped a drink.

"Holiday season?" asked Tenten. "what do you mean?"

"Well Tenten" said Jiriaya. "At this time of year here there are many special days that people celebrate. I believe it started two weeks ago with Halloween. This is the smallest holiday of the season. People dress up in costumes and kids ask for candies. The next holiday is in two weeks, Thanksgiving Day. On that day people give thanks for all they have and feast. After that are the religious holidays of Hanukah and Christmas. Both of those deal with gifts. Many people rush to stores and buy very expensive and lavish gifts for friends and family. This season ends with the New Year."

"New Years??" asked Sakura. "It's just November right now. How can new years be so close?"

"Isn't it obvious Sakura?" said Shikamaru. "They celebrate it a different time then we do. Over here it's on a specific scientific date. Ours is on religion."

"That's right Shikamaru, very impressive" said Nikai with smile on his face. "well I have already compiled a list of where Akatsuki may be hiding. There are four places on that list. One here in Queens. One in Brooklyn, which is another part of the city not to far from here, another in staten island which s just off shore from the main island of the city known as Manhattan."

"What's with all these islands?" asked Naruto "we have to travel to other cities or something?"

"Nah man" this was G talking. "This city is made up of small islands. Queens and Brooklyn along with Long island is one island. If you look out the window thatta way is Manhattan. It's the actual city part of the city. Looks pretty cool from here in da night. South from da city is Staten Island. There's only 2 ways in and out, ferry and the one expressway they have. And to the north of the city is Da Bronx. It's easily the wildest part of the city. It's the only part dat's actually connected to da rest of da country."

"Ok I see why they would choose some of those places. Wheres the last one?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well I'm not sure yet but I think it may be out in Long Island." Said Nikai "I have already drawn out the areas in which I believe they are hiding on these subway maps" he said as he pulled out a bunch of folded up maps from his pocket.

"Wh-what's a subw-w-way?"asked Hinata

"The subway is a complex tunnel system that runs underneath the entire city" said Nikai." Here lemme show you on these maps." He opened up one of the maps and spread it out on the table for everyone to see. All the ninjas gathered closer to get a better look. "Now Jiriaya and I will come up with the teams once we have seen what you can all do."

"And when will that be?" asked Naruto.

"Startin right now" said G.

"Yea we gone start in 5 minutes." Said Jae.

"Git your stuff and git downstairs" said Castle. The three new-nin walked towards the elevator.

"Well team. You heard them. You have five minutes to get your fighting gear and get to their dojo." Said Jiriaya

"I do believe that this will be interesting" said Nikai rising out of his seat. "Those three haven't had any real challenges in a while."

End.

Thanks for reading my latest chapter. The next one is on its way. There will be action in it I swear. A little more character development in the next one. Leave some comments on it people tell me what you like and don't like.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto in New York

Chapter 6: a very long fight scene

As the title says this is the first and arguably long fight scene. This is my first attempt at a fight scene so tell me what you think about it. Read and Review people I cant improve the story unless you tell me what's wrong.

After getting their gear the foreign ninja followed Nikai and Jiriaya down to the dojo. They could hear loud pulsating music. The elevator stopped and the eight ninjas stepped out into the dojo. It was noticeably hotter in the dojo than the rest of the building. It was like a typical dojo except there was no equipment for physical training. Those things were on another floor. The far wall was filled withal kinds of weapons. Swords, spears, kunais, and various other weapons that only Tenten could name were on that wall. In one corner was a sound system which the loud music came from. Next to the sound system was a small fridge. The windows were covered with red drapes which let in a small amount of light. The New-nin stood in the center of the dojo. They stood in their jeans and shirts with all jewelry removed. G was bobbing his head to the rhythm of the music.

"w-wow th-th-that's loud-d" said Hinata.

"Yea and it' really warm in here too!" said Naruto.

"Do they honestly train like this?" asked Sakura as she fanned herself.

"Ok listen up everybody" yelled Nikai over the sound system. "There are going to be 2 matches each will last 10 minutes. My ninja against yours Jiriaya. You make up the teams for yours."

"Ok just give me a minute" said a sweating Jiriaya. 'Damn I shoulda known he would have the heat up like this.' "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"What? You want me to do your job? What a drag" responded shikamaru who had already taken off his vest because of the heat. "Tenten, Sakura and me on the first team. Hinata, Naruto and Lee on the other."

"Hmmm sounds nice and balanced" said Jiriaya. "Well done Shikamaru"

"Fa now it'll jus be hand ta hand!" said G from the center of the dojo. "We'll pull out da big guns some other time."

"Ok then!" said Naruto who had discarded his jacket. "Time to see what you got! Believe it!"

"yosh! Its time to test the flames of youth against itself! I will not fail!" said Lee.

"H-hai!"said Hinata as she unzipped her jacket. It was a bit too warm to be wearing such a thick and heavy jacket. 'I'll show Naruto-kun what I can do! I won't let him down!'

"Ight then. We gone start when the next song starts playin!" said Jae while he stretched his arms.

All six ninjas took their fighting stances in the middle of the dojo. There was a moment of silence as they waited for the next song. The moment passed and still silence. Another passed.

"Dude that was the last song on the cd" said Castle.

"Ah shit you're right man" said G. "My bad yall! Yo sensei pop in another Cd."

All the other ninjas sweatdropped after feeling so tense and nothing happening.

"And none of that old time crap you like neither!" said Jae.

"Fuck it I don't trust him. Ima put da cd in." said G as he walked over to the system. He picked up a book full of cd's and picked one out. He put it into the system and pressed play. People yelling and a guitar started playing.

( eminem and d12's fight music)

**yo,This kind of music, use it, and you get amped to do shit  
Whenever you hear some shit and you can't refuse it  
It's just some shit, for these kids, to trash they rooms with.**

Lees' pov:

'Odd music. It's overtly loud' thought Lee 'no matter. Even though this is just a friendly spar I shall give it my all! This fountain of youth will prevail. Looks like I will have to start this bout off. I'll see what this capoeira is' "Konoha Senpuu!"

And Lee started off the fight with his trusty kick. He spun into the kick right at G. Lee was surprised to see G simply flip between the senpuu and land on his palms. Lee turned around just in time to block a kick to his jaw.

'Amazing! No one has ever countered my senpuu like that' thought Lee as he began throwing several punching combos.

The two kept throwing all sorts of strikes with very few ever landing. Lee threw a straight jab which G countered by leaning backward onto the palms of his hands for support and sending an upward kick to Lee's stomach. Lee countered by pushing off into a flip off the kick and landing behind G. He spun around into a reverse roundhouse kick just to have G block it using his forearms. G grabbed Lees' leg and hooked his arm into the hook of Lees' knee and spun around trying to make Lee land face first into the lightly padded floor. Before he hit the floor Lee pushed off the floor with his hands and flipped forward away from G. With his back towards G Lee pushed backwards and threw a backhand spin punch with his left hand. G stepped back just avoiding the punch. He saw that Lee threw the punch wide and left himself open. He threw his right leg forward then backwards just as fast causing him to flip forward and bring the heel of his foot down onto Lees' shoulder. The blow was hard and connected its only downside was that it left G on the floor and wide open to an attack. Lee saw that and ignored the pain in his shoulder drove his knee into Gs' face. The blow threw G backwards a few feet but G quickly recovered by doing a backwards handspring. He was holding his forehead with one hand while the other was in front of him in what seemed to be a defensive position.

'I got him good with that knee to the face, but I must admit I didn't expect that flip kick. I never saw something like that. My shoulder is going to be sore for a few days but no matter. Youth heals quickly after all! Yosh this pain will only aid me in my training.' Thought Lee as he looked onto his opponent who was still crouching and holding his forehead. Lee looked at G in the eyes. They were focused on Lee but they were slightly glazed over. 'Now is my chance! This will finish him for sure!' G blinked for a second and Lee made his move.

"Its over!" cried Lee as he attacked. He threw a punch to Gs side that launched him in the air a foot or two. Lee spun and kicked G sending him crashing into the floor and spinning just like he did to Sasuke that day at the Chuunin exams. He looked on as G spun but he was shocked when G started adding to the spin with his hands and controlling the spin. Instead of spinning wildly on his back until he crashed into a wall G went from spinning on his back to spinning on his shoulders then to spinning on his hands. Just as he began spinning o his hands while his body was straight in the air he straightened his legs outward and spun kicked right into Jaes' opponent Hinata…

Hinatas pov:

'Here's my chance to impress Naruto.' Thought Hinata as she slid into her jyuuken stance. 'Maybe if I do well enough he might notice me. I promised myself that I would make Naruto notice me on this mission. I won't break that promise because it is my nindo. The nindo he taught me.'

Hinata looked at the three New-nin. Each one had there own distinctive stance she noticed. She also noticed that Lee flew right at G to begin the fight. 'Wow Lee-san sure is enthusiastic' she thought. 'Ok then I will fight Jae-san. He is close quarters so my jyuuken gives me the advantage. I'll show Naruto-kun how strong I have gotten.'

Hinata began her sparring session with Jae. She used her jyuuken strikes on Jae but he parried them just to feel the shock of Chakra flowing throughout his hands. He flinched when his hands met her strikes and Hinata used this moment to kick Jae in the stomach. That blow brought Jae back into the fight. He knew what her style did, so instead of parrying her fists he began to parry at her wrists.

'He figured it out.' Thought Hinata. 'I'll have to think of something soon while I have him on the defensive.' All of a sudden instead of parrying Jae grabbed her right wrist and pulled her towards him. He connected with a knee to her stomach that would've sent her flying back a few feet if he had let go of her wrist, but he didn't. He pulled her back in for another knee to the gut but Hinata saw it coming and spun away from the knee and connected with an elbow to the ribs. This caused Jae to let go of Hinatas wrists and Hinata jumped into the air and threw a spin kick at Jae. The blow connected and caused Jae to stumble back a few feet. He saw Hinata coming so he decided to take the offensive. He began throwing several kicks and punches which Hinata gracefully evaded. She began spinning and ducking and dodging as if she was dancing. To the people looking in at the fight she was gracefully avoiding the rapid strike with little effort.

'He throws fast punches and his kicks are only a little slower' thought Hinata as she weaved through the oncoming blows. 'He isn't as fast as Father or Neji-san but still incredibly fast. I know I can beat him if I can get just the right opening. He's bound to slip up somewhere even though his strikes are seemingly perfect. Its not just that he has good form it's that there is almost no pattern. No rhythm. Wait yes there is I know there is one I just have to find it. I know Naruto-kun would be able to find it. I have to win this fight. Concentrate Hinata you can do this. There!'

Jae threw a right hook that Hinata ducked under and spun. He left his right side open and Hinata struck. She landed a jyuuken strike right on the ribs. Then another to his shoulder. She continued to strike his body from all different angles as she spun around him. She wasn't just landing jyuuken punches. She was also throwing several impressive kicks. Not all her blows landed though. Jae managed to block one out of three strikes and still kept trying to fight back. Slowly yet surely he tried to get back in the fight but something was off to Hinata. Her jyuuken blows should have hurt his chakra system and weakened him considerably. But his blocks and the few punches he tried to throw still had the same strength behind them. Hinata jumped back and activated her Byakugan. What she saw astounded her. Not only was her opponent tenkutsu's closed for the time being but he wasn't using his chakra. None of his strike or movements was chakra enhanced. That was his strength and his alone. She looked around to the other two fights. She saw Naruto fighting against Castle. Castle wasn't using chakra either. He could but he wasn't. he looked a bit tired like the fight was taking a bit out of him but she was sure he could have kept fighting. The same went for Naruto but then again he could always fight no matter what. She saw her Naruto jump in the air and throw his fierce and powerful left jab which left most opponents unconscious but it looked like Castle was ready for it. Castle caught it and spun Naruto around and sent him flying towards her opponent Jae. Next thing she felt was a pain in her back as she was sent flying towards Castle….

Narutos' pov"

'Alright these guys don't stand a chance against us! They have no idea how badly we are gonna whip their butts! I know they are our allies but still, nothing wrong with testing the waters. Ooo man there is no way we are gonna lose! Believe it! Lee is almost unstoppable until he breaks something which is pretty often, but then again that's never stopped him before. And Hinata, well she is just so awesome! I wonder how much better she's gotten over the years. I know she is just as cute as she was back then. Actually she looks way cuter with her long hair. Wait what am I thinking? Its Hinata! Well she is cute and she smells nice to. When I woke up next to her on the plane she smelled like lavenders and stuff. I wonder if she'll go out with me. Nah its Hinata she's a hyuuga. No way she would be interested in a guy like me. She is always so quiet and turns red when I see her. She also tends to leave quickly well she didn't leave earlier today in my apartment or was it yesterday..damn time difference I forgot to reset my watch..maybe I can get Hinata to help me…Hinata….Hinata is fighting that Jae guy? Oh crap the match already started! Damn Naruto concentrate! Ok Bushy brow is Fighting G so that leaves me with Castle who is just staring at me. Oh well might as well get this finished with' and after his lengthy discussion with himself Naruto finally began fighting.

Naruto started off by jumping into the air and trying to land a kick to Castles' head. Castle merely raised his rather large arm and blocked it. Not only did he block it but he pushed Naruto back. Naruto landed on his feet and ran forward and threw a right hook which Castle blocked with his open palm. He closed his palm around Narutos' fist and pulled him in and threw a punch at Narutos' head. Naruto just ducked under the punch and delivered one of his own to Castles' ribcage. Naruto jumped back and tried to sweep Castle off his feet. Castle jumped over the sweep and came down with a fist that would have knocked Naruto out if Naruto didn't roll out of the way. Naruto jumped forward from his position on all fours and threw a punch at Castle. Castle threw his own punch which connected with Narutos' and the two stood rooted to their spots trying to force the other back. After neither of the fighters budged an inch after a few seconds the two jumped back and regained their stances.

'Ok this guy is tough' thought Naruto 'no way in hell am I gonna beat him with frontal attacks. I gotta catch him off guard somehow. I don't know how I'm gonna do that though. He blocked all my hit's. No he didn't block them. He stopped them with his own strikes. Wow so the best defense is a good offense. I bet Shikamaru agrees with that strategy. And speaking of strategy I guess I should come up with one. Nah I'll jus wing it and see what happens.'

Naruto lunged forward and began throwing punches and kicks from all angles. He started off with a low kick that Castle blocked with his own little kick. Naruto flipped and tried to land a knee to the shoulder but Castle blocked that one with his forearm. Naruto then spun and tried a punch to the back which connected and made Castle stumble forward a few steps. Castle spun around just in time to block a punch to his face. From there on Naruto and Castle traded blows and blocks. Very few strikes hitting their intended targets. Every low kick Naruto threw was met with a kick. Every high kick was met by Castles' forearms. Every punch was met by another punch. The only blows that landed were glancing blows. Naruto tried to flip kick but it was blocked by both of Castles forearms which sent Naruto flying back a few yards. Naruto saw that Castle was getting tired.

'heh I guess all that blocking takes a toll on his forearms.' Thought Naruto 'I guess that's his downside. I know my arms would be killing me after all of that. Hell my shins hurt like hell right now. He definitely has some push behind those kicks. Well looks like I should try to end this now. Time to see if he can take my wicked left jab'

Naruto jumped in the air pulling back his left arm. He swung it forward when he was two feet away from Castle. When Naruto was one foot away Castle sidestepped and grabbed Narutos' arm. He spun around and threw him towards Jae and out of the corner of his eye he saw Hinata stumbling towards Castle.

'Crap I hope she doesn't get hurt' Naruto thought before crashing into Jae.

Omnipresent pov (I couldn't figure out how to reorganize the 2nd half of the fight so ima just 3rd person the last part of it.)

In that split second two opponents switched. Naruto was sent flying towards Jae while Hinata was put up against Castle. G and Lee continued their fight.

As Naruto flew towards Jae, Jae jumped into the air and met Narutos' face with both of his knees'. Naruto tried to recover and stand up and was aided by a fist to his stomach. Naruto used the momentum from the punch to launch his head into Jaes' chin. That hit Made Jae fall backwards and gave Naruto the time he need to recuperate from the attack.

Meanwhile Hinata was fighting the much larger Castle. She had little time to recover from the blow which sent her towards Castle but she managed. Castle was going to shoulder tackle but Hinata managed to spin around and land an elbow to Castles' lower back. Castle spun around with a sweeping arm which caught Hinata and tossed her back a few feet. Castle resumed his defensive stance and let Hinata attack him. She tried landing her jyuuken strikes but was being parried at the wrists once again. She tried throwing a few kicks and realized that Castle was blocking with his own kicks. She started charging her kicks with chakra in her jyuuken style. Every time that Castle blocked a kick she sent a blast of chakra through the kick and into his body. After five of the jyuuken style kicks Castle dropped to a knee. Hinata moved in for what she hoped would end the match when she was met by two fists into her stomach which knocked her back.

Lee looked on in awe of his opponent. He managed to take a strike which would leave one defenseless and used it in his advantage. G was still spinning after he hit Hinata. After a few moments he stopped and flipped onto his feet. He crouched down and assumed a new stance. He was n the balls of his feet with one arm in front of him but bent so his elbow stuck out and the other arm behind his back. Lee charged at him and threw a punch but G flipped around it and landed an elbow to the thigh. Every time Lee threw a strike G would either flip or spin around it and land a hit of his own from very odd angles. Lee threw a kick to the crouching Gs' head and he rolled over the kick and landed a mule kick to Lees' back. Lee spun around and blocked a pair of feet aimed at his face. He tried to push G off but G flipped backwards 180 degrees and landed two fists right into Lees' stomach. Lee reeled back at the blow and G scurried back off the floor into his crouched stance.

At the moment the six ninja were staring down their opponents. They all decided that they would try to end the match at that moment. They made their moves.

Hinata lunged at Castle with a mighty Jyuuken strike. Castle twisted out of its' path and grabbed Hinatas arm. He spun around and tried to smash her into the ground but Hinata saw it coming. As her body was right above Castles' she twisted herself and landed a jyuuken strike to Castles' shoulder. It caused his grip to loosen and Hinata slipped out of his grasp. She landed right in front of him and placed her palm right in front of Castles' chest.

"Got you" she said while breathing heavily.

"I could say da same" replied Castle.

Hinata looked up to see that Castle closed fist was a mere inch away from the top of her head. If he did not stop the blow he would have crushed her skull. The two had reached a stalemate and stepped back from one another.

"You're really strong Castle-san" said Hinata as she bowed her head.

"You pack a mean punch yaself little lady and drop da san will ya?" said Castle as he nodded his head in return.

Naruto lunged Jae with his arm drawn back ready to strike. Jae stood rotted to his spot. Just as Naruto was a foot away he threw all his weight into his punch. Jae ducked down at the last moment and hoisted Naruto onto his shoulders. Jae threw his body backwards with the intent of smashing Naruto to the ground. (think Samoan drop) Just as the two were about to hit the ground NAruto turned a little bit more backwards so that Jaes' head also made contact with the hardwood floor (think crucifix pin). The two ninjas hit the floor at the same time. Both of them were lying on the ground at the end of it. Neither one able to get back up. They two had reached a stalemate.

Lee and G were trying to land that final blow. Both realizing that time was almost up. They wanted to give it their all. And they were doing just that. After several reversals they saw their spot. Lee had flipped over G and spun around too kick G in the head. He felt his foot connect with something.

G had spun around when Lee flipped over him. Out of instinct he threw his leg out. He felt it connect with something.

The two ninjas looked at each other in the eye. Their kicks had connected. With the others kicks. They had reached a stalemate plain and simple. They were on even grounds when it came to taijutsu.

"And time!" called Nikai "very impressive don't you think Jiriaya?"

"Yes very much so" responded Jiriaya "you're team fights well together"

"So who's next?" asked G as Lee helped him off the ground.

"No one" said Nikai. "Jae and Castle are spent and these three over here are going to pass out from the heat" Shikamaru, Tenten, and Sakura were sweating profusely on the sideline. The heat plus the action from the match had taken a lot out of them. Not to mention the 18 hour flight.

"I think that's good enough for one night" said Jiriaya. "I just wanted to see what your pupils could do. I know what mines are capable of."

"Same here old friend" said Nikai. "I wanted to see if it was true what you said in those letters. I see you weren't kidding about these three taijutsu skills."

"Would I ever steer you wrong?" said Jiriaya with a smirk.

"Yea you would ero-sennin" said Naruto who was rubbing his ribs.

"Ero-sennin? Why didn't I think of that one?" said Nikai to no one in particular.

"I'm sure all the ninjas are tired. Maybe it would be a good idea if we retire to bed now. It has been a long day."

"I am pretty tired" said Sakura who was sitting on the floor with beads of sweat dripping down her rather large forehead.

"Yes I'm sure the 20 hour flight must've been tiring. " said Nikai.

"Not for me" said Naruto

"yosh I can still go on for another few hours. I don't know why everyone else is tired. We are in the springtime of our youth!" said Lee striking his good guy pose.

"You two aren't tired because you two slept though most of the flight." Responded Tenten who had unbuttoned the top button of her blouse.

"Oh yea I forgot" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "It was weird though. I was just out cold all of a sudden right after I drank that glass of water."

"The same for me Naruto-san" said Lee as he began to think back. "I do recall the water having an odd taste to it."

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing" said Jiriaya trying to change the subject. "Anyway we are tired. Let's go to bed."

"Yea anyways we gotta hit up da mall tomorrow" said G as he pushed a strand of hair away from his face. "Y'all need new sets of gear"

"Oh yes I forgot about that!" said Nikai. "We'll pay for it so just pick out whatever you like"

"Wow new clothes free room and board free everything" said Sakura excitedly "we hit the jackpot on this mission"

"And speaking of the mission" interjected Nikai. "Tomorrow evening we will drive by the targets so you all will get an idea and feel for the land"

"ight whatever I jus wanna hit up da showers right quick" said Jae who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Yea" concurred Castle who was holding his shoulder.

"You gon' be ight?" asked G looking at his friend.

"Yea jus gonna be sore for a few days" answered Castle.

"ight well I'll see yall upstairs ima hit up da shower in da gym. Yall use the ones up stairs" said G as he turned around and walked across the dojo to what was apparently a fully functioning bathroom behind a door on the far side.

"Well shower up and go to bed everyone" said Nikai as he walked towards the elevator.

"Yes I believe we have a full day ahead of us tomorrow" said Jiriaya as he followed his old friend into the elevator. The other ninja nodded and followed the two elder ninja.

The ninjas showered up and went to bed. They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows. They were tired yet excited. They knew the following months would be interesting to say the least. They were in a new land with new people. They had no idea what was around the corner, but they knew one thing. Whatever was going to happen was going to test them in more ways than one.

End.

Wow that was my longest yet. I hop you enjoyed it. Rate and Review and all that good stuff.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto in New York: chapter 7

Shopping

Sorry for the delay everyone. I am now officially holding this fic hostage until I get at least 3 reviews. So read and review or I'll hold out on this fanfic. This is probably my longest yet and not a lot of action. Either way I want 3 reviews so deal with it.

The next day:

Naruto woke up groggily and yawned. He rolled out of bed and BAM! He had forgotten that he was on the top bunk of a bunk bed.

"Ouch that's right. Top bunk" he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead.

Naruto looked around and saw that the New-nin were not in the room. Lee was looking down at Naruto laughing. Shikamaru just threw him his patented what a drag look. Naruto walked towards the closet and pulled out some of his things. He walked out the door and ran right into Hinata.

"Oh hey Hinata! What's up?" said Naruto as he picked up his towel from the floor.

"G-g-good morning-ing Naruto-k-kun" said Hinata.

"You gonna take a shower?" asked Naruto as he walked to the bathroom.

"N-no w-w-we all-l already showered. Yo-you're th-the la-last one up-p" said Hinata.

"Really? Wow I don't know why I'm so tired" responded Naruto yawning "I sleep in but that's after some serious training. The 10 minute match was nothing"

"It's called jetlag Naruto" answered Sakura who had just walked out of the girls bedroom. Naruto gave her one of the huh looks. "It's when you're tired at a certain time of day which you're usually wide awake at…"

"It's mostly caused because its night time back at the leaf village" said Shikamaru as he walked out of the room. "There's like a 12 hour time difference"

"Oh! I didn't know that. All I know is that I'm hungry right now!" said Naruto.

"Then you should hurry up with you're shower" this time it was Nikai who was holding a cup of coffee. "There's some breakfast left that I had my students cook." He took a sip of the coffee. "Oh and we'll be leaving in like 2 hours for the mall."

"Oh yea I forgot about the shopping" said Sakura with a big grin on her face.

"Yea right Sakura!" said Tenten who was sitting on the couch. "It's all you could talk about last night!"

"Well I'm trying to be polite Tenten!" said Sakura as she bore down on Tenten on the couch. "You don't want our hosts to think I'm just trying to get as much as I can out of them???"

"N-No! Of course not! Y-You're anything but that!" said Tenten who was trying to avoid the wrath of Sakura.

15 minutes later Naruto was washed up and dressed. He looked around the loft to see everyone just lounging around. Lee and Shikamaru were dressed differently than usual. Lee had on blue jeans and a green hoody. Shikamaru wasn't wearing his jounin vest and instead wore a plain gray sweater.

"Hey Lee what's with the clothes?" asked Naruto as he made his way to the counter which had a fresh plate of food which Nikai had placed there for him.

"There is no way we was gonna be seen out in public wit him dressed like dat" responded G who was sitting on the other side of the counter doing something on his cell phone.

"It feels so weird" said Lee.

"What do you mean Lee" asked Tenten who was sitting next to him on the couch.

"It's so loose. I'm used to Gai-sensei's suit. I'm not sure this clothing is good for training." Responded Lee as he fidgeted in his new set of clothing.

"I'm used to seeing you in the jumpsuit too, but don't worry about it Lee. We won't be training yet." Said Tenten.

"She's right Lee" said Jiriaya as he sat down on the arm of the couch they were sitting on. He too was wearing different clothing. He had on a red vest, but not his usual one, a pair of blue jeans like Lee and had removed his headpiece. His hair was tied back in a ponytail like G's but his long hair was wild and flowed behind his head. "Today we are just getting your new gear and going to get to know the city a bit."

"That doesn't sound very exciting Jiriaya-sama" said Lee. "I prefer training any day over shopping."

Jiriaya rubbed his chin as he thought. "I know Lee. You should think of this as training in the sense that you will be observing the local people and how they act." Said Jiriaya with a finger in the air in the philosophical, know it all manner. "After all this is an espionage and integration mission. To successfully blend in you should observe how the people of your age interact."

"I'd like t-to see s-some of the city" said Hinata. "s-some of the b-buildings are so tall."

"Yes it' quite a feat Hinata. Some buildings here have over 100 floors" said Jiriaya.

"Wow" was all that Hinata said.

"What a drag" said the up to now silent Shikamaru. "Shopping with the girls, observing locals and sightseeing. I wish I had someone to play shougi with."

"Well we may not play shougi but Castle plays chess." Said Nikai as he sat down on his lazyboy recliner.

"Chess? Whats that?" asked Shikamaru.

"The American version of Shougi. Same concepts but the pieces are more visual." Said Nikai.

"Yea I'll show ya later man" said Castle who was next to G at the counter drinking a glass of juice.

"Yea but there's time fo dat later man. We should git goin to da mall peoples" said G as he put his phone away. "Shouldn't be to full right about now. But enough to observe people and all dat stuff."

"Do they sell weapons at the mall?" asked Tenten.

"Tenten I doubt they'll sell weapons out in public over here." Said Sakura as she rose up from her seat.

"Actually dey jus opened up an oriental cart. Dey sells some swords but dey dull." Said Jae

"We can buy a few and I'll sharpen them for you" said Nikai as he rose from his seat. "I have some tools for working with metals and weaponry."

"yo sensei didn't you say dat there was some weapons in dem scrolls?" asked Jae as he walked over to the bedrooms. He came out with a light grey jacket, a white one which he passed to G and a thicker black sweater which he passed to Castle. They thanked him by nodding their heads. Some of the more astute foreign ninjas noticed that much of their communication was nonverbal and consisted of nods, hand gestures and grunts.

"Yes there were some weapons but they were mostly kunais and shuriken. There was also some other weapons but we'll talk about that later." Said Nikai "Ok everyone ready?"

All the ninjas nodded and they piled into the elevator. They hopped into the van with Nikai and Jiriaya in the front. Once again the ninja looked out the window to admire the scenery of the bustling borough of Queens. After 10 minutes they pulled off the expressway and arrived at the mall. It was large and consisted of two parts connected by an overpass about 2 floors large. They pulled into the parking area and hopped out. They walked into the mall on the third floor as a group. They were amazed by how large and bright the mall was.

"Okay what do you want to do?" said Nikai as he turned to the group. "See all the stores together or split up and do our own individual shopping?"

"Wow this place is so big!" said an excited Sakura.

"I think for times sake we should split up sensei" said Tenten as she looked down the mall and saw how many stores there were."

"Yea going to every single store would be a drag" said Shikamaru who was looking around as well.

"Well I don't really care" said Naruto as he looked around with his hands behind his head. "I really don't want to get new clothes"

"Well too bad Naruto" said Jiriaya. "You're getting a less conspicuous set of clothing. Just something not so bright"

"Ahh fine ero-sennin" said Naruto as he peered over the banister.

"Well whatevers" said G "I don't really mind walk around the entire mall. But we got other things to do"

"Ok then" said Nikai. "Lets see. The three ladies in one group and the guys in the other" he turned to his three pupils. "Which one of you three want to accompany the ladies?"

"No need old man" said G."I called some friends to help out da ladies no way I'm goin into all these boutiques. They'll be here in a minute."

"Who'd ya call G?" asked Jae looking over the banister alongside Naruto.

"Jus some of da ladies from around da block. Ya know da usual suspects" replied G looking into a store window. "I was actually hopin dey could help out wit other things as well."

"Well yes we will have our hands full and we could use some help." Said Nikai. "But what exactly did you tell them G? I know you're not dumb enough to tell them what's really going on"

'I jus told dem I needed a favor wit some of your friends. I told dem there was shoppin involved so they aint gonna be askin much as long as dey can git some things outta me." Answered G looking around and spotted his friends. "And here they are"

Everyone looked to where G was looking and saw two girls. One was tiny and petite with a nice figure. She had long black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a tight shirt with gold lettering showing off her frame and blue jeans. She was clutching a gold purse and a pair of sunglasses on her head. The other girl was taller, just under G's height. She also had a nice frame. She had tan skin and dark eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and blue jeans. She had a little black purse at her side. The two of them walked up to G and gave him a peck on the cheek. They did the same to Jae and Castle but just waved at Nikai. Jiriaya was about to go in for a peck himself but was promptly stopped by Nikai who along with some of the other ninjas gave him a glare.

"Ight everyone dis is Jessica" said G pointing to the shorter of the two girls "and dis is Breanne" pointing to the other girl.

"Hi everyone" said Jessica with a smile and a wave.

"Hey guys" said Breanne with another smile.

The other ninjas said hi and took their turns introducing themselves.

"Okay ladies why don't you show the ladies around the mall and help them pick out some new clothes. I'm afraid they don't have anything for the cold" said Nikai.

"Sure it's no problem Nikai. But we do need one thing though." Said Jessica.

"And what's dat?" asked G looking at his female companions.

"The money genius." Said Breanne.

"Damn I thought yall forgot for a sec" said G as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave Breanne a credit card(yeah I know a 16 year old with a credit card might seem a bit off to some of you but its not here in NY. And notice that they have money so they wil be having a lot of fancy looking things.) "Go crazy, not like you need my permission for dat" said G with a smirk.

"Yup" said Breanne as she plucked the card out of his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We'll make sure they get some nice things" and with that all the ladies went off to get some shopping done.

"You know dey gonna charge da crap outta dat card right?" asked Jae with a chuckle.

"Eh it's no big deal man" said G. "it's Nikais' card I gave dem anyway"

"What you little brat?" said Nikai as his hand flew to his back pocket feeling for his wallet.

"And that everyone" said the mostly silent Castle "is why you do not carry your wallet in your back pocket" this brought laughs out of Naruto and Lee, Shikamaru just smirked and said troublesome.

"Ight den lets git gone wit da shoppin" said G as he began walking.

"Well I'll let you six go on by yourselves" said Nikai as he snatched his wallet out of G's hand. "Jiriaya and I got business to talk about"

"And a lot of ladies to look at" mumbled Jiriaya under his breath which was not uncaught by Narutos' acute sense of hearing.

"Perv!" yelled out Naruto.

"Don't be so loud Baka!" said Jiriaya as he bonked Naruto on the head.

"Can we get going already?" asked Shikamaru.

"Yea man we really should" said Jae.

The six boys went off being led by G into various clothing stores as the two elder ninjas went along with their business.

"ight look around guys" said G as the six boys walked around. "Notice what da other guys are wearin'?" the three foreign-nin looked around and saw the different styles being sported around the mall by the patrons as well as the store front mannequins. After about an hour the boys stopped in front of a shoe store.

"ight y'all gonna be needin new shoes" said Jae as he walked into the store.

"dem sandles aint gonna fly when it starts gittin cold" said Castle.

"git some boots and sneakers and whatever else y'all need" said G as he picked up a black boot. "They also got some warm sweaters and thermal here too. Y'all might want some of those."

Another hour later the boys started feeling hungry so they went off to the food court and ran into the ladies.

"Oh hey had fun on my dime ladies?" asked G looking at the large amount of bags that they girls were holding.

"Oh yea you know it G" said Breanne.

"Yeah the girls are ready for anything now." Chimed in Jessica.

"Yea I bet" said G as he pulled out his wallet and gave everyone a 20 dollar bill (he has his own little business going on so yeah he ballin!) "ight y'all go look for something y'all wanna eat ima go find some seats for all of us" the group slit up and somehow by some miracle G found a few empty booths that were next to each other. (If that's not a miracle I don't know what is.)

Shikamaru being the smart person he is got in the shortest line he could find. Tenten being the smart girl she is followed the smart guy to the shortest line.

"Hey Shikamaru bought anything good?" asked Tenten.

"Eh yea I guess. I don't like shopping to much..." said Shikamaru.

"Let me guess it's too troublesome?" finished of Tenten.

"Yea exactly. But I got some nice plain shoes thought that aren't a drag. I think Jae called them chucks. They're nice and simple. How about you?" said Shikamaru.

"Oh yea me and the girls got some good things. Maybe I'll show you some of the things I bought" she said with a devious twinkle in her eyes. This was not missed by Shikamaru but he just didn't want to bother dealing with it. "Clothes are pretty expensive here. I feel bad for G for paying for all of it." She added as an afterthought.

"Don't be" said Shikamaru as he advanced in the line. "He has money and I'm pretty sure he and the others are getting paid for this." He finally reached the counter and looked over at the menu. This placed specialized in tacos. 'Taco Bell? Never heard of that before oh well' thought Shikamaru. He placed his order and paid and waited for Tenten. E got a fajita and she got two tacos. The two walked over to the tables which G by some miracle managed to get. No one else had arrived and they looked around to see where everyone else was. He spotted the others.

G and the ladies were waiting at the McDonalds line. The line wasn't too long but long enough for the three to start up a conversation.

"So you two made sure the girls got nice things?" asked G.

"Yup we got some nice things too." Said Jessica.

"Who are they anyway G?" asked Breanne.

"Um dey da kids of some of Nikais friends." Lied G. "they all wanted to see the states and Nikai agreed to watch over them so of course me and da guys got dragged into it"

"Well the girls seem nice even though one of them, Hinata I think, is pretty shy. You're lucky she didn't want anything too expensive." Said Breanne.

"Yea I noticed dat. Dey all stayin at my place…" said G until he got cut off.

"I better not hear of you and the guys being pervs" said Jessica as she playfully smacked G on the shoulder.

"Nah y'all know me. If anything Breanne is da one to worry about me" G mumbled quickly.

"What was that?" asked Breanne giving him a look.

"Say what? I aint say nuttin" said G.

"Right" said Jessica.

WITH LEE AND SAKURA

"Hey Sakura had fun?" asked Lee coming up next to Sakura in some healthy food line.

"Oh hey Lee yea I did. Did you?" asked Sakura.

"Yea Sakura. I found some nice green sweats, a few green t shirts, a couple of green sweaters, a pair or two of green pants…." Rambled on Lee.

'Again with the green? Well I guess he cant be the honorable green beast without green' thought Sakura

"How about you? What did you buy?" asked Lee.

"Just a few blouses, a new skirt, some pants, they even showed us some nice clothes for dancing. I hope we get to use those." Said Sakura.

"Yeah I hope this is just an all business no fun mission. Even the flames of youth need to go out and have fun." Said Lee.

"Wow Lee I didn't know you liked to party" said Sakura who just like everyone else thought that Lee was only interested in training.

"Well I like to enjoy myself every once in a while but you all know I can't drink. We all know what happens when I get even the slightest bit of alcohol in me" said Lee with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Yea the honorable green beast becomes the drunken fighter" said Sakura. The two shared a laugh and finally placed their orders. They walked over to the table to find that the only two missing were Hinata and Naruto.

WITH HINATA AND NARUTO

"Hey Hinata how'd the shopping go?" asked Naruto coming up behinf Hinata.

"Oh h-hey Naruto-to. It was ok-k they have n-nice clothes h-here. Did you f-find anything you li-like?" asked Hinata

"Eh not really. They wouldn't let me get anything that was too orange. But I got some good things." Answered Naruto "hey what you getting to eat?"

"Oh I-I think-k I s-saw some cinam-mmon b-buns around-d here" answered Hinata.

"Cinnamon buns huh? I guess you got a sweet tooth yourself huh? Said Naruto which caused Hinata to blush. "I think I saw a place selling them a floor up. Come on I'll take u there."

"Thank you N-Naruto" said Hinata nodding.

Naruto led Hinata to where he saw the cinnamon buns and he bought four for himself while Hinata just bought two. They walked back down to the food court to find that everyone else was already sitting down and chatting. The two last ninjas sat down next to each other since there were no other seats left.

"Wow Hinata you really like those cinnamon buns huh?" said Naruto as he saw Hinata her snacks with a blissful look on her face. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Wow Naruto you aren't eating ramen for once." Said Sakura who was sitting across from Naruto and Hinata.

"Well I couldn't find any here and there was nothing else I liked so I decided to follow around Hinata here" said Naruto while he scratched the back of his head.

'Naruto wanted to follow me?' thought Hinata 'o wow he has the frosting all over his face, actually all over his lips, maybe I could just…' Hinata was brought out of her almost dirty thoughts by a voice.

"You heard me? We're leaving you better hurry up Hinata" it was Naruto and he was touching her hand

"Oh ok j-just let me bag my get.I mean get-t my ba-ag" she couldn't get over his cinnamon covered lips and the fact that he was holding her hand.

"Umm ok let me help you." Said Naruto as he grabbed one of Hinatas' bags. "umm is there something on my face?"

"Um what-t d-do you mean?" asked Hinata even though there was something on his face.

"You keep staring at my face" Naruto said pointing at his face and then realizing he had some frosting on his face and wiped it off laughing at himself.

"Yo lets go everyone Nikai and Jiriaya are at the car. Said we might go sightseeing a bit before nightfall." Said G as he put his phone away. The group went off to the car with their hands full of bags. Thinking about what else they would see. Wondering how big the city really is and what else was in store for them.

End

Read and review. I know not a lot of action and probably wont be more until the next chapter or the one after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto in New York: chapter 8: Training part 1

Here's another chapter just for my loyal viewers….the three of you.. I hope you enjoy it and review ppl.

"Rise and shine boys it's time to train!" yelled Jiriaya at the doorway.

"waddya want ero-sennin?" mumbled Naruto as he turned around in his bed.

"I said stop calling me that brat! And as I said you all are training today so wake up, get out of bed and get ready." Replied the sannin.

"What a drag training this early in the morning" commented Shikamaru as he swung his legs off of the bed.

"Early? This isn't early at all Shikamaru. Me and Gai-sensei used to be up before the crack of dawn to train our youthful spirits!" said Lee as he hopped off his bunk bed.

"Yea? Well I'm more of a crack of noon guy Lee" said Naruto as he sat up.

"Damn y'all are noisy in da mornin'" said G as he rolled right off of bed and landed on his feet. Unlike everyone else his hair was a bit messy. For some reason no matter what the other ninja's hair stayed in its perfect shape.

"Well you aint helping out man" said Jae as he threw the covers off of him.

"Shut up" came the simple reply from Castle.

"Well when you ladies are done we expect you all downstairs" said Jiriaya as he turned around.

"What about the girls?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nikai woke them up a half hour ago. He wouldn't let me do it for some reason" said Jiriaya.

"It's because we don't want you anywhere near our room ero-sennin." It was Sakura.

"awww Sakura don't you trust me?" asked Jiriaya.

"Not after what Tsunade-sama told me about you" replied Sakura who was ready to train in a sleeveless red top and black tights. "We're all ready guys you should hurry up Nikai is waiting"

The boys got dressed and headed downstairs. They didn't bother to shower since the training room always had the heat turned up.

"good morning everyone today we're going to do some physical training and a little reading afterwards." Said Nikai as he got up from his Lazy boy chair.

"Reading?? Aww man I wanna get stronger not read" complained Naruto.

"I know you would Naruto" said Nikai with a chuckle "but trust me. This little "reading" we will be doing will help you get stronger"

"What will we be reading?" asked Shikamaru.

"That's a surprise Shikamaru. But believe me it will be good" answered Jiriya.

The group of ninjas went down stairs to the dojo. They warmed up with a few stretches and a few hundred jumping jacks and another hundred push-ups. Even though this was a normal work out routine for the ninjas they were sweating profusely. Their new sets of clothing were soaked in their own sweat. Even though they had totally different clothes it wasn't far from their usual attire. Shikamaru was wearing black shorts that went just past his knees and a plain beige tee and black training shoes. Lee of course had a green shirt which fit snugly over his torso. He wore green shorts that stopped just above his knees. His hands were still taped up and wore off green training shoes. Naruto of course had a black and orange shirt. It had a check were his usual scroll and tassel was. He had black shorts that were lined with orange trimming. His shoes though were all black. Tenten had on a white top that had ¾ length sleeves. She wore off white baggy pants and plain white shoes. Hinata wore a loose lavender blouse that was currently clinging onto her frame. She wore her regular khakis and training sandals. G wore a white tee shirt which was soaked through and had loose black shorts. His training shoes were black and white. Jae had on a plain grey tee shirt with matching shorts and shoes. Castle wore a tight black shirt with elbow length sleeves. He wore black shorts with small white flames and black shoes that went up 3 inches past his ankles.

"Okay kids now time for some sparring" said Nikai. "Since there are an odd number of you I'll join in. It's been awhile since I got in a little workout." With that Nikai took off his ever-present windbreaker to reveal a tight blue sleeveless shirt. His arms were ripped and scarred. He quickly did some arm stretches and one could here his joints cracking and bones popping.

"Now this will just be taijutsu like when you first arrived. We'll have Naruto face off against Hinata, Sakura will fight Jae. Lee and G, Tenten will face off with me, and that leaves Shikamaru and Castle. Jiriaya will call the matches." Said Nikai as he stepped into the middle of the dojo. "Tenten come on we'll be first up."

Tenten walked into the middle of the dojo floor and faced Nikai.

"Begin!" yelled Jiriaya from the sidelines.

The two combatants jumped back a few feet and landed in their stances. Tenten was at a small disadvantage since she couldn't use her scroll. Nikai on the other hand was right at home. Unbeknownst to the other ninjas, Nikais specialty was up close tactics no matter the jutsu. Tenten made the first move and lunged forward. She jumped and threw a flying sidekick that Nikai easily sidestepped. But that was Tentens plan. She landed right behind Nikai and threw a spin kick. Nikai turned around in time to block it with his shoulder. He pushed forward and made Tenten jump back. He followed her and threw a right hook which Tenten leaned back to avoid. Nikai continued his barrage which Tenten dodged with a little difficulty. Even though he was old Nikai was fast. After a minute of so or dodging Tenten saw an opening. Nikai threw a right hook which Tenten ducked under and delivered a blow to Nikais ribs. It threw Nikai off balance and allowed Tenten to maneuver behind Nikai. She then began to throw a serious of kicks and punches to Nikais blind spot. She finished off with an impressive kick to the back of Nikais head which threw Nikai forward a foot. Much to Tentens surprise Nikai remained slightly unfazed. He turned around and looked at Tenten.

"Nice kick Tenten" Said Nikai as he rubbed the back of his head. Nikai then swung his arms back and forth to stretch his back and arms and got back into his stance.

Tenten went back into her stance and waited for Nikai to make the next move. Nikai lunged forward and threw a punch straight at Tentens head. Tenten waited for the last moment and flipped backward and connected her foot with Nikais jaw. This only stopped Nikai for a second. He continued his barrage of punched which were quick and precise. Nikai threw a punch at Tentens head that connected with her jaw. Tenten used the momentum from the punch and spun around and threw a spin kick which connected with Nikais spine. The kick caused Nikai to grab his back and take a knee.

"That's it I'm done for now Tenten" said Nikai with a hand in the air. "Oh damn my back. I think I'm feeling my age now." Nikai stood up with a hand on his back and walked to the others. "Naruto, Hinata you're up"

"Ok come on Hinata time to get some good training in" Said Naruto as he walked into the dojo center while stretching his arms.

"O-ok Naruto-to" said Hinata quietly. 'Wow I get to fight Naruto. I hope he'll see how strong I've gotten over the past few years. My jyuuken is practically useless against him so I'll have to use something else.' Thought Hinata as she followed her crush to the center of the dojo.

The two stood facing each other and took their stances. Jiriaya signaled them to start but they just stood their facing each other. The two ninjas eyed each other up and down. As usual Naruto made the first move dashing in trying to plant a knee in Hinatas stomach. Hinata easily spun and dodged it and delivered an elbow to Narutos back in the process. Naruto spun with a backhand to just miss Hinata by a mere inch. Hinata went on the offensive and began throwing her jyuuken strikes. Hinata was fast and precise not wasting any movement so it would seem. She really wasn't aiming for any vital spots.

'I don't want to hurt him to bad' thought Hinata as she twirled around Narutos sidekick. She saw an opening and without thinking she delivered a series or punches to Narutos side. Narutos arm took the brunt of the attack.

"Nice one Hinata" said Naruto rubbing his arm and slipping into his stance.

"Thank you Naruto" said Hinata. 'Wow Naruto-kun complimented me!' she yelled on the inside.

The two went on with their match. The match went back and forth with the two switching between offense and defense as each one threw out increasingly aggressive combos. After several minutes of trading blows the two stared at each other in defensive stances.

'Wow Hinata you've really gotten stronger over the years but I think I want to end this here' Naruto said with his trademark smile.

"You've got-t-ten s-stronger too Naruto-to. But don't count m-me out yet. Remem-ember I never give up-p. You taught me that." replied Hinata.

"Heh I may have taught you but you but the strength is all yours. How about we finish this with our best combos huh?" asked Naruto.

"O-ok then-n Na-naruto" answered Hinata as she took a new stance. She was standing up straight with one hand bent in front of her as a normal stance. Her other arm was stretched out behind her. 'I'll impress Naruto with my new combo I came up with' she thought as she observed Naruto take his stance. Naruto took his stance and just crouched a bit as if ready to pounce.

And pounce he did. Naruto lunged forward delivering an uppercut. When Naruto was just a few inches away Hinata spun around quickly and her outstretched arm struck Naruto in the head. Her leg came flying up behind her and connected with Narutos stomach. She hopped and attempted to deliver a knee to Narutos head but Naruto flipped away by pushing off the floor with his hands. He landed on Hinatas right and planted his foot in Hinatas side. Hinata countered by grabbing Narutos foot and pulling herself forward to deliver a punch aimed right at Naruto jaw. The blow would have connected if the surprise of the counter hadn't cause him to lose balance and lunge forward past Hinatas punch and git tangled in the hook of Hinatas arm. He brought the two down to the floor in a tangled heap with his and Hinatas faces mere centimeters away with Hinatas arm seemingly holding Narutos head right in front of hers.

"Nice one Hinata" said Naruto with his eyes closed. It was good for Hinata that his eyes were closed because her face had taken a completely new shade of red.

'Oh my god Naruto is so close to me' thought Hinata. 'He's kind of smelly though. Well it is hot in here. Hmmm? Oh crap! Narutos leg is right between mine!' and at that point Hinata fainted.

"Hinata? You ok Hinata??" asked Naruto as he noticed that Hinata was unconscious. "Wow I hope I didn't hurt her" said Naruto as untangled his and Hinatas bodies taking care not to touch "anything".

"I guess that's a tie" said Jiriaya from the sideline.

"That was a sweet move Hinata pulled" said Naruto as he picked up Hinata bridal style and carried to where everyone else was standing.

"Yes she is very agile and flexible. Nothing less from a Hyuuga." Said Nikai who was now wearing his windbreaker but left it open. You could see a bandage going around his waist which was holding a hot water bottle to his back (he's sixty what do you expect?)

"Ok next up will be Sakura and Jae."

"Aight time to see what pinky here got." Said Jae as he walked to the center of the dojo.

"I have plenty I just hope you can handle it" said Sakura as she put on her black gloves.

"You two ready?" asked Jiriaya. The two ninjas nodded. "Ok then go when you're ready"

Sakura took the initiative and decided to strike first. She surged forward with her arm drawn back ready to strike. Jae saw this and dodged by throwing his body to the floor and throwing a kick to Sakuras unguarded stomach. The kick landed but didn't hurt Sakura. Tsunade had hit her worse in their training. She lifted her leg up and brought it down hard on the spot where Jae was a second ago. Jae had rolled away from her and gotten back on his feet. He threw a knee aiming for Sakuras' side. It caught her square in the ribs and knocked a little bit of wind out of her. He followed through with an elbow to the jaw. He tried to hop back but then realized that Sakura had a firm hold on the knee he dug into her side. She repaid the elbow he delivered to her head with one of her own. She let go of his leg and threw a kick which found its mark on the dazed Jaes' chest. Jae came back to his senses as the foot connected and grabbed it. He twisted and made Sakura twirl and fall on her face. He planted both of his arms on her back and did a handstand. It seemed he fell forward but actually brought both of his knees down into Sakuras ribs. He lifted his leg up and delivered another knee to her side.

"Damn that hurts" she mumbled from her position on the ground. She twisted around and forced Jae from his position. She kick flipped up from the ground and took her stance. The two began trading blows back and forth. He dodged most of them knowing full well about her enhanced strength. She threw a punch and Jae caught her by the wrist. She threw another one and he caught it as well.

"Gotcha" was all he said before he began his attack. He pulled her closer than began to drive his knees into Sakuras' chest and chin. His strikes were becoming faster and faster. One knee right after the other flying upwards. After a few moments his knees were just blurs. To finish off his attack he thrust Sakuras arms down and drove both knees up to her face. The two knees connected and he let go of Sakura.

"GTS: Go To Sleep" was all he said. (Yeah I know I stole the name of CM Punks move)

"I'm not sleepy yet" came the response from Sakura as she got up from the floor.

"Damn dats one of my best moves" said Jae who was stunned.

"Well let me show you one of MY best moves" said Sakura as she leaped forward. She buried her left foot in Jaes stomach and followed up with a right knee to Jaes head that launched him into the air. She maneuvered under him and wrapped her arms around him. And then shoved her shoulder up into his back. She then thrust forward driving Jae head first into the ground.

"Cherry lotus number 1" said Sakura as she picked herself up.

"Very impressive Sakura" said Nikai as he came forward to check on his student. Surprisingly enough Jae was not knocked out, just a bit dazed. Nikai slapped him a bit to wake him up.

"Wha??? What happened? Is it over already? Damn" said Jae as he got up on uneasy legs.

"Yup it's over Jae" answered Sakura. "That's a nice move you have their though. If it wasn't for my training I would've been knocked out."

"Back at ya' Sakura. Nikai doesn't hesitate to go for a kill shot"

"Hey I don't always go for the kill shot" retorted Nikai. "Half the time it's a maim shot. The other half you're just unlucky"

"Yea yea you're gonna be unlucky one of these days" responded Jae.

"I don't doubt that Jae" said Nikai. "The younger generation always surpasses the elders. That's life. But you aren't there yet."

"Hey that's what Kakashi said before he punched a hole through the last Akatsuki guy we killed" said Sakura.

"Wait Kakashi finished him off!" yelled Naruto from the sideline. "I thought my wind shuriken killed him?"

"Yes Kakashi killed him" answered Sakura.

"aww man!" whined Naruto. "I thought I had a Akatsuki kill"

"No one here has an Akatsuki kill Naruto" said Jiriaya. "You Sakura and Shikamaru have been vital to the defeats but didn't get in the kill shot"

"Shikamaru I thought you killed the guy that killed Asuma" said Naruto as he turned to Shikamaru.

"He's immortal Naruto. He cant die I just chopped his head off and buried it on my family land."

"Well that's enough about killing people in Akatsuki. We're here to train. Lee G you're up"

"Yosh! Time to test my youthful spirit once again! And in my brand new training gear! Gai-sensie this is for you!"

"Jesus Christ is he always like dis?" asked G.

"Since the day I met him" answered Tenten.

"gggrrreeaaaattttt" said G. "aight Lee bring it. Time to see what ya got man."

"Yes time to test our flames of youth against one another!" said Lee as he took his Iron Fist stance. G didn't bother to take a stance and flew at Lee. This took Lee by surprise and he narrowly dodged a kick to the head. Lee tried going onto the offensive but couldn't land a shot. G kept spinning and flipping and rolling away from all the attacks. Lee finally got close enough to land a punch that threw G onto the floor but G rolled back onto his shoulders and thrust both feet into Lees' chest. He followed through with a spin kick that caught its mark. G tried a front flip into a kick but Lee stopped it with both arms and threw a kick into Gs' hamstring.

"Oh son of a bitch!" yelled G as he grabbed his leg and hobbled around a bit.

"Are you ok G?" asked Lee.

"Yea but ima kick your ass for dat" replied G as he straightened up.

"No you're not G" said Nikai.

"And why not old man? Asked G.

"Look at your thigh"

"Oh damn dats a nasty bruise"

"Yes and you have a hematoma. If you go on you could die. Sakura will you please treat him?" said Nikai.

"Sure no problem" said Sakura as G sat down next to her. Her hands glowed green and she placed them around his leg. "You should relax for the rest of the day."

"Ight whatever. Lee I owe you a beating remind me later ok?" said G.

"Ok sure no problem I like forward to it" replied Lee with a thumbs up.

"Shikamaru, Castle go at it" said Nikai as he gave G a hot water bottle to place on his leg.

"What a drag" said Shikamaru.

"Let's see what ya got little man" said Castle as he took his spot on the dojo floor. Shikamaru took his stance and the two faced off waiting for the other to make his move.

5 mins later.

The two ninjas were still in their stances neither had made a move.

"Make a God Damn move already!" yelled G from the sideline.

"Don't you two think you've analyzed each other enough?" said Naruto.

"Nikai?" said Jiriaya.

"What?" came the reply

"You do realize you pitted two defensive fighters against each other?"

"I do now"

All of a sudden both ninjas lunged forward and attacked. Castle threw a right hook which Shikamaru ducked under and threw a kick at Castles legs. Castle jumped and tried bringing his fist down on Shikamaru but Shikamaru rolled out of the way. Shikamaru threw a kick at Castles outstretched arm but Castle swung it away and tried to backhand Shikamaru. The two regained their footing and stared each other down. All of a sudden the two got out of their stances simultaneously.

"Looks like a draw" said Shikamaru

"Yea good match" replied Castle.

"Good match?" yelled Naruto. "You stared each other down for over five minutes!"

"We know we're evenly matched. No need to keep fighting" replied Shikamaru.

"yea plus da genius here put two defense fighters against each other" said Castle.

"Yeah that was my mistake. Well let's go upstairs for some of that reading." Said Nikai "Clean up a bit though. You all smell."

Five minutes later everyone was upstairs in the living room. They had all dried up but and changed clothes. They all had their color schemes on just with more casual clothes. In front of them on a table was one large scroll, much larger than Tentens.

"Okay everyone time for that light reading I said" Nikai said as he addressed the ninjas in front of him.

"Light reading? That scroll is huge!" complained Naruto.

"Naruto looks closer at the scroll" said Jiriaya who was starting to get annoyed.

"What? It looks like a normal scroll" said Naruto as he stared at the scroll. All of a sudden he had a look of understanding on his face. "That's a sealing scroll!" yelled Naruto as he pointed at the scroll.

"Yes it is Naruto" said Nikai. "And now we see what's inside" Nikai unsealed the scroll and in a poof of smoke smaller scrolls appeared. "ok everyone grab the scrolls with your name on it and start reading"

Another chapter up and dedicated to my loyal viewers….all 3 of them…..plz leave some reviews ppl and tell me if you like how the story is going.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto in New York: Chapter 9

Ok my handful of faithful readers here I am with the newest chapter of my lil fanfic. Sorry it's taken so long. I have been busy with school and all that. I would like to announce that I'm interested in finding a beta reader. So if you want this job whose only pay is a reading my work than just ask. And now without further ado I present to you the newest chapter of Naruto in New York.

-------------- ----------------- --------------- ------------------ ------------------ --------

"This is gonna be such a drag" said Shikamaru as he picked up a scroll which he presumed was his because it has a shadowy looking figure on it. None of the scrolls had names on them. Just symbols which he quickly deduced were for each of his comrades. He saw a few others with the shadowy figure on it. He also saw a few scrolls with a Panda on them which must have been for Tenten. Some other scrolls had a rock with an upside down bowl on it. He figured out that those scrolls were for Lee and probably held Taijutsu information. He looked around and noticed Sakura holding a scroll with a cherry blossom. She had already figured out the coding herself. There were some scrolls with a white circle on them. Hinatas scrolls of course. He saw a few with the uzumaki swirl on it. Just as he looked at those scrolls a voice rang out.

"Hey how are we supposed to know which scroll is for who?" of course it was Naruto who hadn't cracked the pretty simple coding system. "There aren't any names on any of them!"

"That's because there's a special yet simple code on the scrolls gaki" said Jiriaya who was annoyed that his pupil couldn't figure out the simple coding system.

"Huh I don't see any system on these scrolls." Continued Naruto who was actually holding up a scroll which was intended for him.

"Baka look carefully at all the scrolls." Said Sakura. "look at the one your holding too. That one is yours can't you tell?"

"Oh wow that's my swirl on it!" said Naruto as the wheels in his clicked into place. He looked around to see his other teammates holding up their scrolls next to them to reveal the obvious use of codes.

"yo Nikai how about us over here?" asked G. from what could be seen none of the scrolls were intended for the New-nin.

"Don't tell us you forgot about your own students now did ya?" asked Jae who had a look of mock hurt on his face. Castle just raised an eyebrow towards his sensei.

"Oh don't worry you bunch of babies" said Nikai who looked indignantly at his students. "Like I'd forget about you three? There aren't any scrolls for you three because you can't read kanji. I got something special I made just for you three" Nikai then walked over to a counter and pulled out a stack of bound papers. He grabbed a few off the top and handed them to G. The front cover had a rather ornate G on it. The next stack went to Jae and of course there was a J on the cover. The final stack went to Castle whose cover was a castle no less.

"Umm N-Nikai-sama-ma?" said Hinata who was looking at her scroll.

"Yes Hinata-san?" asked Nikai.

"H-how did-d you get these s-scrolls? Only-y Hyuugas are al-allowd to see these-se" replied Hinata.

"Yeah well security on your compound was pretty easy to get around Hinata. But Tsunade told me about these scrolls and I thought these would be good for your training." Said Nikai with a grin.

"You stole the secret scrolls of the most powerful clan in Konoha Ero-sennin?" asked Sakura.

"Oh don't worry. I got the idea from Tsunade anyways. And besides those don't have any top secret moves. Just some information on jyuuken and chakra control and those kinds of things that would help develop the Byakugan and the styles that can be derived from the Byakugan." Said Jiriaya waving off Sakuras worries.

"Did you steal from my families Library too?" asked Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no I talked to your father. He was pretty cool with you learning new techniques. He just wished he could've taught you himself." Said Jiriaya with his all knowing smirk.

"Hmmm I recognize this handwriting" said Lee as he looked over his scroll. "Yosh this is Gai-senseis handwriting! He must've written all these scrolls!"

"That's right Lee" interrupted Jiriaya before Lee had a "moment". "He too had been planning on teaching you these techniques but he saw this is a perfect opportunity for you. Tenten, Gai wrote yours as well. He may not seem like it but he knows a thing or two about weapons and has been developing some katas to help you"

"Wow I was starting to think that Gai only concentrated on Lee's training" said Tenten who was surprised that her sensei had actually been training himself to help train her.

"It may seem that he concentrates on Lee but that's just because he doesn't really know how to help you or Neji. To tell you the truth Gai feels like you've surpassed him when it comes to weapons, and that's saying a bit since Gai is no push over when it comes to weapons. You have seen him using his nun chucks. He says that there are some new techniques he would like you to master before we head back home."

"Hey Ero-sennin whats up with my scrolls?" asked Naruto as he skimmed over his scroll." It looks real old and theres some corrections on it and everything. Some of the handwriting looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it"

"Well that particular scroll has been revised a few times by two other people. That is the Rasengan scroll written up by the Yondaime." Said Jiriaya.

"Wow I got a Hokages personal training scroll! There's no way I can't be Hokage now!" said Naruto who was visibly excited. "So who else has been revising these notes?"

"Well none other than myself and Kakashi the only other people who can do the Rasengan. The other scrolls I wrote along with Kakashi helping me along the way since he has been doing some training with you." Said Jiriaya "I'm sure that all these scrolls will help all of you develop you're skills"

"Now I'm sure you three would like to know about you're booklets?" asked Nikai of his students hoping to boast a little bit and give a speech like Jiriaya did.

"chea I gots one" said G looking up from his booklet. Nikai looked at him with a hopeful face "did ya go to kinkos? Cuz this is some pretty high end work done on these books. I'd really like to know he put these things together."

Nikai face vaulted and became disappointed. He recovered quickly though and responded. "I made those books you insolent brat! Don't you think I know how to work a printer? I'm not a computer illiterate fool you know! Sure the computer crashed on me half the time but I know what I'm doing!"

"Geez calm down before you have a heart attack" said Jae with a sweatdrop. "We know you made dese. Only an idiot would have dis much sensitive information handled by people who have no idea of whats goin on"

"Cant believe he let dat git to him" said Castle as he looked over the top of his book at his sensei.

"Oh shut up you three" retorted Nikai.

"Now listen up" said Jiriaya. "Nikai and I have drawn up a bit of a schedule for you all concerning the mission and your training."

"Yes" said Nikai as he cleared his throat. "we wake up at 6 in the morning and have some light workouts. Nothing serious just some basic things like jogging, push ups, sit ups you know, things to get our blood pumping. After that we'll eat and then do about an hour of reading and mental exercises."

"After that we'll have a quick snack and then we're off to do some recon" continued Jiriaya. "You will be paired up as follows for the teams of three: Naruto, Hinata, and G will be the first group.."

'Wow im in Narutos' group! I can finally spend some time with him and show him how strong I am. Maybe then he'll notice me." Thought Hinata as aslight blush crept up her cheeks. Not knowing that Naruto was having similar thoughts.

'Alright I'm on the same team as Hinata. She's gotten pretty strong. Maybe we can spend a little time together. We've known eachother for so long but haven't had a real chance to talk. And G is strong too. I'm pretty sure we can trust these guys with our lives even though I'm sure they haven't been on any real mission out here. Maybe I can learn some of those cool jutsu' that they supposedly created out here'

"…the next group will be Shikamaru, Tenten, and Jae…"

'Hmm Tentens not all that bad. And Jae is strong in his own right. Looks like the teams are balanced with the New-nin since they know the lay of the land." Thought Shikamaru as he analyzed his team and began creating tactics and such.

"…and that leaves us with Lee, Sakura, and Castle…"

'Yosh I am teamed up with Sakura-chan!' thought Lee. 'maybe now our youthful flames shall grow even stronger as one!' went Lee for several minutes in his head with passion burning in his eyes. If someone looked close enough at those moments they could literally see small flames in his eyes.

"…Nikai and I shall also be doing some recon and research."

"What?? Your idea of recon and research is getting drunk on my dime and getting home at 4 o'clock in the morning Ero-sennin!!" yelled Naruto.

"aww hush gaki!" said Jiriaya. "Nikai and I are the only ones here old enough to get into the bars and find out whats going on in this cities underworld!" explained Jiriaya.

"Actually we got fake id's so we can git into da bars and clubs to" said G.

"Really? Isn't that illegal?" asked Tenten.

"ehh yea pretty much" answered Jae. "But who really cares? We was planning on gittin y'all some too. Never hurts to have an extra identity"

"That's cool!" said Naruto. "Can I see one?"

"ight its no prob" replied G as he dug into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "oh by da way never put anything in ya back pockets unless y'all wearin a long shirt or something that covers it up." Said G as he looked through his wallet. "Over here people can pick ya pockets in a second if y'all aint careful. Ah here we go" said G as he pulled out one of his fake ids. He handed it over to Naruto.

"hmmm" said Naruto as he looked over the card. "this looks nothing like you though!"

"yea we use henges when we use da cards to get into clubs when we workin" explained G.

"We also got fake ids wit our real faces for when we go out jus for fun" said Jae.

"Aren't you all a little young for that kind of stuff?" asked Jiriaya who was looking over Narutos shoulder.

"Aren't you a little too old for that some stuff Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto which earned him a bump on his head.

"Gaki" replied Jiriaya.

"Well I think that's enough off that" said Nikai.

"Yes I agree" replied Jiriaya. "now everyone start reading your scrolls and books and we'll tell you when you can stop."

The nine ninjas then grabbed their scrolls and took their seats to begin reading. Shikamaru was on the edge of the couch with Tenten on the other end. Their scrolls were in the middle of the sofa. The New-nins sat around the kitchen island with their stacks of books in front of them.Hinata sat on the bean bag chair next to the TV with her scrolls at her feet. Naruto sat on the floor with his scrolls at his side. Lee sat on the floor too but leaning against the couch that Shikamaru and Tenten were on. Lee placed his scrolls on the table in front of the couch. Sakura was kneeling down on a pillow Indian style on the other end of the table. Her scrolls were placed neatly on the table. Once they got comfortable they delved into their respective reading materials.

Shikamarus' scroll contained writing on a more complex and deadlier form of his families shadow techniques.

'Hmm it says here that if I channel enough chakra in just the right way I can make the shadow solid. But what can I do with a solid shadow?' thought Shikamaru as he read through his scroll. 'it says here that the Neck Bind already turns the shadow solid but not enough to move around freely. I already knew that though. I get it now! The technique is similar to Gaaras' use of sand. If I manage to materialize my shadow I can use it to attack more aggressively. But a move of that power has its set backs. Takes up too muh chakra that I barely have. I have to build up my chakra pool and refine my chakra control. I can probably ask Hinata or Sakura to help me with my control. And Narutos' chakra pool seems to get deeper and deeper every time I see him. Maybe he can give me tips on how to increase my chakra reserves but I doubt he even knows how he builds up his chakra so much. Tenten can probably help me out to. It takes a lot of chakra to constantly summon all those weapons. I should probably start talking strategy with her too…'

And speaking of our favorite bun haired weapons mistress. She was currently looking over her scrolls that Gai had come up with. It had a lot of detailed drawings and explanations of new weapons attacks.

'Wow Gai-sensei sure does know how to take notes' thought Tenten. 'Lee probably got that from him. This move is for the Bo staff. I've never seen such a style before. Looks like Iron Fist but for weapons. Some of these katas are almost like ballets of sorts. Flowing around enemies and striking hard and fast.wow he even put in Shadow of the Dancing Leaf but he altered it for different weapons. This move takes a lot physical strength. And it looks like some of these have to be done while the enemy has to be stationary too….'

Meanwhile Sakura was looking over her scroll which was mostly on medical jutsu. It was in Tsunades' hand writing and had the signature drool marks which meant she fell asleep a few times while writing up the scroll. Possibly she was writing these scrolls in the middle of the day seeing as the Hokage was more of a night owl.

'It seems that Tsunade-sama has been looking up on diseases and other ailments that are common over here. Looks like she managed to find a way to suppress cold and flu symptoms and some other common diseases. She also wrote down some things to help cure some of the bacterial diseases. We'll need those since we're not allowed to be entered into this country's medical system. There are some chakra exercises here too. Those should help develop my med-jutsu technique and my fighting skills. I wonder if she also wrote something about her Taijutsu. I was hoping to refine my techniques. Ooo looky here. How to treat mental trauma in case of Genjutsu or physical damage. That's some complicated stuff. I'm sure I'll be able to practice plenty on Naruto since he's always hitting his head. I'm actually surprised he hasn't gone brain dead yet. Lee should also help me along when it comes to torn muscles and ligaments. He trains way too hard and is always hurting himself. He needs to learn to take a break sometime. I know he wants to be the best and strongest with what he has. I can relate. But if he doesn't slow down a bit he can seriously hurt himself or worse. I don't know what I'll do if it comes to that. I should be over these kind of feelings though. I've seen plenty of people hurt at the hospital. But seeing Lee there so much….'

'Hmmm someone is thinking of me' this of course was Lees' spidey senses tingling. 'o well I must continue reading on! Yosh I will use Gai-senseis notes to the fullest and take them to the next level of passionate youthfulness! Looks like Gai-sensei has been trying to develop an ultimate defense when it comes to Taijutsu. He calls it Iron Body Style. Basically I have to train my muscles to the point that when I am struck it will not hurt my insides. This of course wont work against Jyuuken but is interesting nonetheless. OH MY YOUTHFULL FLAMES!! Gai-sensei has written about the Morning Peacock! If I can only learn to open up the sixth gate I can perform this technique. But the strain on my body will be too much for me to handle right now. But if I master the Iron Body Style it should lessen the impact on my body. But I must be careful. I promised Sakura-chan that I would be more careful in my training and would try to hurt myself less. I can do this I know it with all the flames in my youthful soul. I will master these moves!..' and with that Lee kept reading over the Iron Body Style notes and the other techniques which Gai had outlined for his pride and joy of a student.

Going on around the room we come to Hinata who was reading the stolen notes of her clan.

'These are mostly chakra control exercises. I can do some of these but these others I've never had a chance to try. These notes seem to point towards having enough control to perform short bursts of chakra. I can already do that with my Divine Protection. But it seems this scroll wants shorter yet stronger individual bursts. Maybe I can work this into my water jutsu style. Actually with enough tinkering I can develop that water bullet technique I been trying to do. Or my own version of Naruto-kuns Rasengan. I can't manipulate the chakra in the same way and I don't want to steal Naruto-kuns jutsu that he worked so hard to master. I'll just have to develop my own move like the Rasengan and these exercises and techniques should help me do it. If I do these exercises enough I should be able to expand my Divine Protection to a wider field and just maybe I can extend it around other people. Maybe with this I'll finally show my family that I'm not weak. I can be strong just like Naruto-kun. I'll show my father and the elders that I can be a leader and heir. And with Naruto as Hokage we can change the Hyuuga for the better…'

'Oh man this is cool! Even I can't believe it!' thought Naruto as he read over the Yondaimes notes on the Rasengan creation. 'Looks like he had several levels planned out to complete the ultimate Rasengan. By the looks of it I'm just under halfway there. The problem with my wind shuriken is that it tears up my arm. Even with the Kyuubi healing me the damage to me is a bit much. My arm was out of commission for over a week! And I still didn't get the job done. Kakashi-sensei landed the deathblow. Well he did say that the Akatsuki guy was going to die eventually because of all the damage I did. Obaa-chan said that I destroyed most of the cells in his body. If I manage to get the Rasengan to its ultimate form I'll obliterate my enemies completely. It is a bit much but I guess it has to be done. Hmm what's this Ero-sensei wrote? Shadow Clone Tactics? This better not be one of Ero-sensei stupid book pitches! Oh no its how to use Shadow Clones better in combat. Wow I never thought of using them like that. Or that. Or that. Kamikaze Shadow Clone Attack?? Hmmm if I manage to figure out how to feed my clones with more chakra I can make them explode? Oh wow now this is a combo……'

While Naruto became submerged in his scroll the new-nins were flipping through their booklets. Just like the other six ninjas their scrolls we specialized on their strengths.

G's booklets were on air techniques and katas with his weapon of choice. There were also several chakra control exercises to help develop his skill set.

'Hmm if I jus infuse da right amount of chakra into my moves I'll git more out of da moves and tire less. I already knew dat. These chakra control techniques look real useful though. I do need some help with my chakra control. I do tend to overdo it a bit. Looks like da old man came up with some pretty interestin' attack combos too. Even a vision hazing genjutsu huh? Well I do like fighting in da dark. Long distance techniques too? Well that does help with my 'gift' even though da old man knows I like gittin up close. Long range aint my thing. Hmmm here we go. Sneaking techniques. Looks pretty simple. And it looks like I already do a bit of this stuff. Its just common sense. O wow he actually figured it out! He actually figured out how to make my voice jutsu work. He jus tweaked my normal tries a lil bit. I definitely gotta try it out soon. But it looks like I gotta git my chakra control up. It's a refined technique all right. Old geezers still good fo something I see…'

Jae sat across from G as he read his own booklet. It contained some information and drawings to help refine his hand to hand combat.

'….pressure points here and here. So I can not only knock em out wit a knee 2 da face but I can stop them from squirming out of my hold if I press on they neck right around here..' though Jae as he touched the back of his neck trying to feel where that ressure would be and he found it when he felt weakened for a moment. 'alright I gotta work on dat. Now wat else is in here..oo some fire jutsu. Haven't seen that one. Seems pretty simple and there aint dat many handseals. Seems practical too. Lets see what else we gots here. Ok I can use this along with my jouhyou. Yea that should work. Should be able to pull off some good combos wit my jouhyou and taijutsu I been tryin to mix dem up but it looks like Nikais way flows better. I woulda never thought of combining them like that. Looks like he took into consideration my 'gift' too. Using it with that attack followed up by one of these looks like it'll work well. Yea I just gotta wrap em up pull em close let em have "it" knock dem back and finish off wit one of these fire jutsu….'

Castle was sifting through his booklets at a slower pace. He didn't like to skim since he thought he'd miss out on a important part.

' looks like basic ground jutsu. Some good defensive ones and offensive ones too. Hmmm looks like he tryin to mix up my brawlin with some jutsu'. That looks like an interesting jutsu. Effective, efficient, doesn't seem to drain me so much either. Definatey gonna try these out soon. Some exercises for my Godhammer too. That's good I like workin with it. Hello here. Here got some tactics that involve my lil "gift". Seems good. Never thought of usin it like dat. Hmmm he always looks outside da box. Chakra exercises too? Ok dats good. Wit all these new moves and techniques ima need deeper reserves. This is something serious we in right now. All or nuttin time…..'

And for the next hour and a half the nine ninja read their materials. They occasionally asked their senseis for some help understanding some of the concepts behind the moves or techniques. They all tried to take in as much as possible. They knew that they could take their skills to a whole other level. Their mission was not an easy one and they knew they had to be ready. Each one reading what was set in front of them and thinking of ways to integrate them better into their own style or thinking of other possible combinations.

"Ok that's enough for now" announced Nikia as he rose off of his Lazy Boy chair." Don't want to read through everything on the first day."

"Yeah he's right" said Jiriaya who had walked over to the fridge and poured himself some juice. "Take a break, get a snack and then get ready. Its time to hit the streets."

The ninjas nodded and did as was suggested. An hour later they were in regular clothes and heading out the door. This is when the recon and surveillance part of the mission really began.

------------- -------------- ------------ ----------------- ----------------- ----------------- -----------

There you go ladies and gents. I finally got this chapter done. I hope you all liked it so R&R ppl. It feeds the writers soul. Tell me if you would like to see anything done in the near future. I'm always open to suggestions. And remember that I'm looking for a beta.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto in New York: Chapter 10

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't need a disclaimer now would I?

Ok here's my new chapter. I hope yall like what I'm doing and if you don't just tell me. Leave some reviews or I'll perform a Fate Worse than Death with a 100 explosives tags wrapped around the kunai.

------ ------- -------------- --------------- ------------ ----------- ------------- -------------

The eleven shinobi piled once again into the van and began to drive off. Nikai of course was driving and he was wearing his standard windbreaker and jeans. Jiriaya was riding shotgun with a red hoody sweater and jeans with white and red shoes. He had on a white shirt underneath the sweater. In the first row was Naruto, Hinata, and G. Naruto was wearing a black open sweater with a white shirt underneath that had an orange flame on the front. He had on black Dickies with orange stitching and a lot of pockets which he filled with some ninja gear. He wore black boots. Hinata, who was sitting next to him, wore a plain white blouse with a light knitted sweater that was lavender in color. She had on light blue jeans that hung loosely off her figure. She wore white and lavender pumas. She wore white framed sunglasses to hide her eyes. They may have hid her eyes but did not hide the slow blush creeping up her face. This was most likely brought about by the fact that she is sitting next to Naruto once again. The wide turns that the van was making was also pushing them closer together. She was also carrying a small white leather purse. Inside she had a kunai and half dozen shuriken and other ninja gear. Next to her closer to the door sat G. He had on another white half zipped up hoody. This one had a red tribal-ish design on the back that extended over the shoulders and halfway down the sleeves. He had on a semi-tight white shirt underneath that was white and had a similar design but in black. He had on black pants. His sneakers were red, black, and white. On the floor between his legs was a black Nike bag. Inside he had some ninja gear and some modern things.

"So what's the plan?" asked Shikamaru who sat in the next row. He was wearing a greenish open sweater that had a semi high collar. Underneath was a plain white tee shirt. He had on greenish jeans and olive chucks.

"Well first off we're going to drop off the first team, Naruto, Hinata, and G, at their point here in Queens." Said Nikai as he looked into the rear view mirror. "Their actual stakeout spot is a few blocks away. They'll move from where we drop them off to the spot. You all will be doing that."

"Are you going to pick us up?" asked Tenten who was sitting next to Shikamaru. She wore light knitted sweater like Hinata. Her blouse was loose and white. It had an oriental design to it like most of her clothes did. She had on light blue jeans that hung low on her hips and were slightly baggy. She had on a pair of baby blue shoes. She also had a purse with her. Hers had a rounded bottom. The rounded bottom secretly held a scroll filled with mostly shuriken and kunai. In the purse itself was some more ninja gear.

"No we wont" answered Jiriaya. "You'll be taking the trains and busses back so as not to attract attention. G, Jae, and Castle have already figured out a route back home."

"Yea so don't worry we'll git yall home in one piece" said Jae who was sitting next to Tenten. (Isn't it great how theyre all talking in the order that their sitting??) He was wearing a grey hoody and a grey and black shirt underneath. He had on black pants with a lot of pockets. He wore grey and black sneakers. He had on a half black half grey durag on. Just like G he had a bag on the floor. It too had some shinobi gear and some more modern gear.

"What about communication? Will we be using walkie talkies?" asked Lee who was sitting in the back. (Wow what a coincidence that they keep speaking in order.) He had on an olive green turtle neck that zipped up from the chest up. He wore dark blue pants that were surprisingly loose. The reason for this is that if Lee rolled up his pant sleeves he would reveal his nightsticks. They were attached to his normal weights which he would in turn into his two other weapons. Nun chucks and a bo staff. He wore olive sneakers that matched his sweater.

"No Lee" responded Nikai. "G should have something set up for you all. Did you bring them G?"

"Of course" answered G who was looking out the window. "Watcha take me for? Yo Sakura dere should be a box unda yo seat."

Sakura who was sitting right next to Lee began to feel around on the floor. She was wearing a red button down blouse that went down to her forearms. Her undershirt was a form fitting white. She also had on tight blue jeans and white shoes. She too had a purse. It, just like all the other girls', had shinobi gear in them. She also had some medical gear in the bag as well. "Oh I found it" she responded as she pulled up a box from the floor.

"Pass it here" said Castle. He was sitting next to her and she passed him the box. He was wearing a light leather jacket with a tight black shirt under it. He wore baggy blue jeans. He wore black boots. He began to pull out cell phones from the box. They were all cheap pre-paid phones. They were all black Nextels. The only things telling them apart were their holders. Castle pulled out a phone with a green holder and passed it to guess who? That's right Lee. Castle pulled out another phone and tapped Jae with it that passed it on to Tenten. Their was a Panda on it. The next phone had a cherry blossom on it. He held it out for Salura to grab. The next one was all black except for the one cloud on it. Castle had Jae pass it to Shikamaru. Castle held out 3 more phones. One was black and had a single orange swirl on it. This was of course Narutos phone. The next one was lavender and had a white orb on it. This was Hinatas phone. The final phone was all black except 4 the kanji for oil on it. This phone was Jiriayas. Castle passed those three to Jae who passes them to G.

"All of our numbas are already in dem phones" said G. G then went on to show them all how to actually find the numbers in the phone. Everyone learned pretty fast except for one slow witted blonde ninja.

"Wait so where do I go to find the numbers again?" asked Naruto. This earned annoyed looks from everyone.

"ight dats it!" said G who was tired of explaining to Naruto how to operate a cell phone. "Naruto jus stick by Hinata and let her do all da talkin and callin ya got it?"

"Ok fine" responded Naruto looking slightly downtrodden.

"D-don't worry-y Naruto-to" said Hinata. "I'll h-help you-u" 'Yes Naruto has to stick next to me! Plus I get to teach him something. Looks like I'll finally be useful' she thought.

"Ok thanks Hinata!" answered Naruto. "you're always looking out for me." Finished up Naruto with his patented grin.

"Ok team 1 we're at your drop off point" said Nikai as he slowed the van down. "G take the lead and everyone keep a low profile."

"yea yea we know" said G as he slid the door open and waited for his team. Hinata scooted over and got out of the car. Naruto tried to help her out by putting his hand on her lower back. This in turn caused Hinata to spasm and involuntarily kicks Naruto in the shin and half spasm out of the car.

"Ow" said Naruto as he got out of the car and began to rub his shin. "you ok there Hinata?"

"Oh s-sorry you c-caught-t me by s-s-surprise Naruto-to" responded Hinata with a blush.

"Oh ok Hinata I'll give you a warning next time" said Naruto as he straightened up.

"Ok you two lets git movin' "said G as he closed the van door. "Jus follow me fo now and I'll show yall how to git to out first position"

"Good luck you three" said Jiriaya who had rolled down the window. "see you all back home later."

"Ok Ero-sennin. Try not to get arrested for peeping here" said Naruto as his team walked off into an alleyway. Jiriaya had bgun to yell something but the van began to pull off with a large headed Jiriaya hanging out the window.

"Ok we gonna first git through this alleyway" said G as he fixed the bag on his back. The other two began to follow him. "Then we gonna head up four blocks. After dat we gonna head up to the building across tha street from the place we're gonna be survailing."

"How are we going to get home?" asked Naruto as he looked around.

"Well like tha old timers said we gonna take tha train" replied G as the three exited the other side of the alleyway.

"Wh-what tra-trains are we going t-to take-ke?" asked Hinata. "W-we don't-t have tr-trains back-ck h-home."

"Well first off you gonna be needin these" said G as he pulled out to cards out of his pocket.

"What are these?" asked Naruto as he took one card and passed the other to Hinata.

"M-metrocards" said Hinata.

"You've seen these before Hinata?" asked Naruto who was surprised.

"N-no" responded Hinata. "Th-they say-y M-metrocard on th-the front." She finished off by pointing to the word Metrocard.

"Oh" said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "I should have looked at the cards first huh?"

"Yea you shoulda" said G. "use these at the entrance to the train station. Tha station we gonna go to is three blocks past the spot we're gonna stake out. Only one train passes through there. It's the F train. Take the Manhattan bound train to a place called Roosevelt Avenue. Get off their and get on the Manhattan bound G train. Get off at Long Island City. Go upside and you should be able to spot the house. You got that?"

"Not really but I think I got it all" saidNaruto.

"I g-got it all-ll" said Hinata.

"Ight good" said G who stopped at a corner and turned around. "Ok check it out." He said addressing his teammates. "Tha spot we gonna be watching is across the street" he nodded over his left shoulder to a seemingly normal looking business. "We gonna be watchin it from up there" he nodded over his other shoulder to an apartment building.

"How are going to get up there?" asked Naruto.

"Jus follow me" said G as he went around the corner and crossed the street. He lead them into the building behind the one they were to do surveillance from. They entered the building and walked up to the last floor and stopped at a door. "This door leads to the roof of this building. We gonna jump over to the other roof from here." He then tried to open the door but couldn't.

"Wh-what's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Doors locked" answered G.

"Cant we just break it down?" asked Naruto.

"Nah we can't leave any traces behind and a busted door will look suspicious." Answered G as he dug through his bag. He pulled out a small leather carrying case.

"Wh-what's that-t for?" asked Hinata.

"Im'a pick tha lock" answered G as he pulled out to little odd looking metal picks.

"You know how to pick locks?" asked Naruto.

"Yea a learned a few years ago." Said G as he began to pick the lock.

"C-can J-jae and C-Castle p-pick l-locks too?" asked Hinata.

"Not really" answered G. "they can a little but not as good as me. But they got otha tricks up they sleeves. Got it!" and the door came open as G removed his picks and pulled out a white bandanna from his back pocket and wiped the handle down.

"What tricks do they have?" asked Naruto.

"Well theres nuttin Jae can't do wit a computer. And Castle can drive jus about anything. Trucks, busses, boats, motorcycles hell even small airplanes."

"Wow th-that's impressive-ive" said Hinata.

"Yeah I wish I could do some of those things." Said Naruto as the trio walked onto the roof and easily jumped over the gap between the two buildings. "I can barely ride a bike."

"I'm pretty sure all of y'all gonna pick up a few things while y'alls is ova here" said G as he motioned them to crouch down.

"So what's the plan from here?" asked Naruto.

"Well first off we gonna need to know how many people are in there." Said G.

"I-I can-n do th-that" said Hinata. "But-t wh-what is there-re?"

"Well at first look it looks like a regular butcher shop. But in da back we managed to find out dat there's some heavy gambling goin on. We know Akatsuki is after money so dis place will help." Said G.

"Ok but what can we learn from out here?" asked Naruto.

"First off how many people are in there and how security is set up and Hinata will figure dat out" said G as he looked at Hinata.

"Byakugan" whispered Hinata and activated her bloodline. She began to look around trying to figure out what G asked of her. "How will I know who is security?"

"Jus gimme a sec and I'll tell you" said G as he peeked over the ledge and looked at the building. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"You have a doujutsu?!" exclaimed Hinata who noticed what G was doing with her own doujutsu.

"What you have one too?" asked Naruto who was shocked. "man everyone has some sort of family trait!"

"Technically it's not a doujutsu really" said G. "I'll explain it later" He opened his eyes and showed that they turned golden with a slight slit in the middle. It wasn't as pronounced as Naruto when he went kyuubi mode. His pupil just stretched out a little on the top and bottom. He blinked a bit and rubbed his eyes like his vision wouldn't clear up. Which it didn't do. Whenever he used this "ability" it took his body a few moments to adjust. When his vision finally cleared he looked around.

"Ok jus as I thought" said G. "Hinata security has a metallic object on them. It'll be either in their pant waist somewhere or by their ribs bein held by a holster. Can you spot dem?"

"Yes-s I can-n" said Hinata. "There's one just-t outs-side. Three more in-n the b-back. There's an-another one at-t the front-t coun-nter."

"How many people total?" asked G who had turned off his "ability" and sat there rubbing his eyes.

"I count-t ten others-s n-not counting-ing security-ty." Replied Hinata

"Will it get busier in there?" asked Naruto who was looking at G oddly. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something off about G. 'there's something familiar about him but I can't put my finger on it.'

Hinata was having the same thoughts as Naruto. She had seen G's chakra coils and noticed a slight gold tint to his chakra pool. He had a fairly impressive sized chakra pool as well. He didn't have more than Naruto but definitely at most jounin level. More likely high chuunin. She would ask Jiriaya later she decided.

"How will we know if Akatsuki comes here?" asked Naruto.

"Odds are dey gonna be using genjutsu since half of dem don't look normal or so I hear. But since dey in a country where dey pretty sure dere aren't any ninja here so dey won try to hide dere chakra levels" explained G who began peering over the ledge again.

"I'll-l k-keep a l-lookout for d-developed ch-chakra coils" said Hinata.

"Ok you two keep an eye out up here" said G as he began to dig through his bag. "Ima try to git a closer look at things and maybe plant a few bugs."

"Ok we got you covered from up here" said Naruto as he flashed a quick thumbs up.

'I'm going to be up here with Naruto all alone?' thought Hinata as she began to blush. If it wasn't for the fact tht it was getting dark Naruto would have noticed the blush.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two" said G as he walked to the edge of the gap they jumped over and jumped into it. He let himself free fall until he was 8 feet from the ground and used chakra at his feet to stop his fall. He finally stopped a foot away from the ground a la mission impossible. He let himself drop and picked himself up off the ground and put his hoody up. He then walked out the alleyway.

"You seem him Hinata?" asked Naruto who had sat down next to Hinata and was looking up the street.

"Y-yes Naruto-to" answered Hinata. "he's just-t ar-around the c-corner."

"Ok" answered Naruto. "Hey Hinata is it just me or is there something off about him?"

"Its n-not just y-you Naruto" answered Hinata who was looking at Naruto. "theres s-something w-weird about-t his ch-chakra when he used-ed his doujutsu-su"

"Yea I figured it wasn't just me" said Naruto. "But his isn't as cool as yours Hinata. Looks like he can't control it completely like you can."

"W-well contr-trolling them is-s pretty-ty hard-d Naruto" said Hinata. "it t-taked a lot-t of concentration-ion."

"Wow in that case you must be really good since you're so good with your Byakugan" said Naruto as he turned to look at Hinata.

"Thank-k you-ou Naruto-to" said Hinata. 'I can't believe Naruto complimented me on my Byakugan. No one ever tells me how good I use it besides Kurenai.' Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata you feel that?" asked Naruto as he looked around. "Someone strong is coming this way I can feel their chakra."

"I c-can feel it-t too n-now Naruto." Said Hinata as she extended her Byakugan so she could find the chakra source.

"I can smell it too now Hinata!" said Naruto with his nose in the air. "Definitely Akatsuki. I fought this guy before! I think it's the one who kidnapped Gaara!" Naruto was getting mad. Slowly he was powering up.

"N-Naruto d-don't!" said Hinata. "They'll-ll s-sense us h-here! W-we cant b-be found here!"

"Y-you're right Hinata I'll calm down" said Naruto as he began to restrain himself. "Thanks I would've lost it I'm sorry"

"It-its ok-k Naruto-to but we have t-to tell-ll G" said Hinata who didn't realize she was holding Narutos hand.

"Too late Hinata they're here!" said Naruto as he lowered his head and pulled his hoody up to hide his bright head of hair. Hinata looked over the ledge along with Naruto to see a car pull up in front of the butcher shop. Out of the back seat stepped out a dark haired scraggly figure followed by a mop of blonde hair.

"Crap G is right there! They're gonna see him" said Naruto as he pointed to G who seemingly wasn't paying attention as he hadn't even looked at the car that pulled up. Just as Naruto said that the worst thing that he could think of happened. G and the first person who stepped out of the car collided…..

------- -------------- ----------- --------- --------------- -------------- -------- -----------

Hehe I felt like leaving a small cliffhanger for all of you. Leave reviews people and I might tell you personally whats going to happen in the next chapter before I put it up. I'll also tell you what the New-nins "gifts" are and if you can I'll let you name them. I wasn't sure if I'd give them Japanese names or English names. I'll use whichever sounds better or the most creative name. Read and Review it feeds my soul.


End file.
